


Stars & Golden Feathers

by JstAytiNyE, SilverCactus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know how to tag, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Mystery Character(s), Prince Lee Minho | Lee Know, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitter, Witches, just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JstAytiNyE/pseuds/JstAytiNyE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCactus/pseuds/SilverCactus
Summary: -UPDATES EVERY SATURDAY-Minho is a lot of things: the crown prince of Illaron and... actually, that’s the only thing he is, but it’s also the only thing he can’t tell anyone in his school.His biggest wish has always been to attend Silverleaf combat University, the King- his father - finally grants his wish, and Minho is happier than he’s ever been. After his mother died when the guards were unable to protect her, he swore to himself that he would become the greatest guard of them all, he swore to protect himself, and the rest of his family when he becomes the King someday.What happens when he meets a boy who will change his life forever, when some people know more than they let on, and when everything Minho thought he knew ends up being wrong?Can he keep his secret from the people closest to him or will they eventually find out?Well, let’s find out together shall we? Oh, by the way, they’re all angels so they can fly and stuff, it’s pretty cool.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is our first fanfiction, I really hope you like it. The chapters will update once a week. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! :D - J
> 
> We want to make another version of this story, where the conversations we had about each part are included. So if you like the idea please tell us! - S
> 
> This story is also on Wattpad
> 
> TW - GUNS & VIOLENCE (There's not a lot of violence, only a tiny bit)
> 
> Follow us on Twitter @Stay1117

Minho’s p.o.v

Minho looks at himself in the mirror, his wings which had been pearly white and gold, are now, thanks to the court witch - who is known around the castle as ‘Magic Chris’- a dark and ashy gray. He smiles slightly at his reflection, before a voice pulls him out of his thoughts, “His Royal Highness, what is your opinion on the color?” The red-haired man asks and smiles in a kind, but somewhat unreadable manner. “I quite like it. Do you think they will know?” Minho bites his cheek a bit out of nervousness, “No, as long as you come back every 6 months, they will never find out.” The witch has a mischievous glint in his eye as he speaks, but Minho doesn't care, he’s just excited to finally get out of the castle.

The King - Minho’s dad - had finally agreed to let him attend the best school in the kingdom, all the best security guards and soldiers had attended. On Minho’s 21st birthday the King had given him a letter from the school, which stated that he had been accepted. He had begged his parents about it for as long as he can remember, and when the Queen had died - the security guards had failed to protect her during her weekly trip to the market - he wanted to, more than ever, become the best security guard in the kingdom.

The problem is that he is the Crown Prince, he has beautiful white and golden wings that reveal his status, all the security guards have dark grey or black wings. The only option, if Minho wants to go to the school, is to get his wings to appear grey, he had asked the court witch for help, and he just finished casting a spell on his wings.

The door opens and Minho’s dad walks in to the room, he looks a bit surprised when he notices Minho’s wings, but then he smiles, “They look good on you” Mino is a bit taken aback by the sudden compliment, his dad has never really been one to compliment others, so he knows that he truly means his words. “Thanks, Dad, It’s all thanks to-” Minho looks over at where the witch is standing only to find that he’s gone, “oh” Minho scratches his head in confusion, the King chuckles, “He does that sometimes.”

They make their way to the front of the castle, where a group of security guards are standing. “Minho!” a familiar voice cuts through the air, Minho turns around right when his little brother is crashing into him, he is hugging him as if his life depends on it, “I’m gonna miss you so much” he mumbles while squishing his face into Minho’s shoulder, “I know Jeonginnie, I'm gonna miss you too. Take good care of the castle while I’m gone okay?” he feels the other boy nodding. They stay like that for a few moments before they break the hug, “His Royal Highness, are you ready to go?” one of the security guards asks, Minho hates the formalities everyone uses when they address him, he is more than ready to start a life where no one knows his status. “Yes, I’m ready, let's go” they walk over to the rest of the security guards. “Take this, read it if you ever become homesick or need someone to talk to” his dad hands him a white envelope with the royal seal on it, a simple ‘To Minho’ is written on the front. “Thanks” he takes it and puts it in his bag. They say goodbye and then Minho and the security guards take flight.

~~~~

After 2 hours of nonstop flying, they finally landed behind the school building. A man comes to greet them, he’s short and plump, his small — barely bigger than a pair of hands — wings are struggling to keep him off the ground. He’s floating a couple of centimeters over the ground so he’s the same height as Minho, “His Royal High-” Minho cuts him off, “Please call me Minho, I want to be treated like an ordinary student while I’m here” the man hesitates a bit, but then he continues “Minho, I’m the school’s principal, you can call me Mr. B. we’re very honored to have you here, I talked to the King-” he can’t help but notice the man’s sagging double chin, it goes all the way down to his collarbone, it doesn’t look real, but it doesn’t look fake either. _He looks kinda familiar_ “— so I’ve asked our best student to take care of you and help you while you’re here” Minho snaps out of his thoughts as he realizes he’s been staring at the principal without listening to what he was saying, and blushes out of embarrassment, “uuh, thank you” he hopes Mr. B won’t notice his nervousness, but it’s probably way too obvious for Minho’s liking.

The security guards fly back to the castle, and Minho follows the principal into the school. “I would show you the school myself, but unfortunately I have a meeting soon.” They stopped in front of a door, “as I told you earlier, I’ve already asked one of our students to show you the school, he’s also your roommate, so you will have lots of time to get to know him.” Minho didn’t catch the excited grin on Mr. B’s face, as he was still stuck on the fact that he will have a roommate, he doesn’t really know what to expect, since he has never had any friends outside of the castle before, _I hope he’s nice_. “Here’s your key, I have to go now. Meet me in the office if you have any questions.” The Principal turned around and floated down the hallway, Minho unlocked the door in front of him and walked in.

Minho thinks the room is small but very cozy until he notices one side of the room. The wallpaper on that side of the room is painted completely black, _Who paints their room black?_ The bedsheets are also black, but the thing that catches Minho’s eyes the most is a bunch of metal pieces on the desk. _That’s not a weapon, right? It really looks like a weapon,_ he’s a bit frightened by the thought that his new roommate has a weapon on his desk. He looks around a bit more and notices a leather jacket thrown on the bed, it looks like something a gang member would wear, _Well, he’s definitely a gangster._ Minho begins unpacking his stuff, he keeps looking nervously at the door, hopefully, this guy won’t be too scary.

When Minho is almost done unpacking, he finds his toothbrush and toiletries. He walks to the bathroom, the bathroom door is between his roommate's desk and closet. He catches his own reflection in the mirror and studies his wings again. He still can’t believe that this is real, he’s really going to live on his own - well, with a roommate, but still - outside of the castle, he never thought it would happen. Suddenly there’s a sound coming from the other room, he startles a bit, _oh no, it’s probably my roommate, what do I do?_ He takes a deep breath and, with trembling hands, opens the bathroom door.

It would be a bit of an understatement, to say that Minho is surprised by the sight that greets him. In his head, his roommate looks like your typical movie biker or gang member, covered in tattoos and scars, and just scary looking in general. But instead, he sees the cutest boy he has ever seen - don’t tell Jeongin he said that, he will get hurt, and no one wants that. - His hair is as black as the wallpaper in their room, he is a bit shorter than Minho. The only thing Minho was right about, are the tattoos. His arms are covered in... _Wait, are those cats? and unicorns?_ The boy is staring at Minho with wide eyes as if he’s looking at a ghost. After a few moments, Minho extends his arm forward, and introduces himself “Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Minho, I’m your new roommate.” The boy doesn’t say anything.

When he still doesn’t say anything, Minho lets his arm fall to his side, _maybe he doesn’t want to talk to me? Good job Minho! you already made a fool out of yourself._ Finally, the boy opens his mouth “h-hi” he squeaks, his eyes got even wider - if that’s even possible. Minho has to move a bit to the side when the boy reaches for something beside him. “What are you-” he stops talking, when he sees that the boy is holding the weapon, _Is he going to shoot me?! Amazing job Minho, you made a fool out of yourself and you made someone want to shoot you,_ he mentally scolds himself. But instead of shooting, the boy turns around and bolts out of the room. That’s when Minho notices his wings. They’re so black that Minho thought the night itself had been glued to the boys back, he has never seen anyone who has that black wings, even the castle’s strongest security guards had merely dark gray wings compared to his new roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please ignore the size of the pictures haha

_Jisung’s p.o.v_

“..So, you’re coming tonight right?” Jisung looks expectantly at his blond-haired friend. They’re sitting on the couch in the latter’s dorm, since Jisung doesn’t have a couch they always hang out in Hyunjin’s dorm, which he shares with their other friend, Changbin. The angel looks up from his phone, “what’s happening tonight?” Jisung shakes his head in disbelief “do you ever listen to me?” the blond boy doesn’t say anything, he just waits for Jisung to continue, “I already told you that tonight is special” he pouts, “the biggest meteor shower of the year is at it’s peak tonight!” he exclaims excitedly. “Fine... But I’m bringing food.” “Thank you, Hyung!” He hugs Hyunjin - or tries to, Hyunjin is doing his best to get away. “When does it start?” Jisung looks at the time, “Oh my! I didn’t even notice the time!” he quickly stands up, maybe a little too quickly, his sight starts going black and he has to sit back down. “It’s already dark, we can watch it now” he stands up again, more carefully this time “I’ll get my telescope” Jisung hurries out of the room and makes his way back to his own dorm.

On his way back, he gets a text from Hyunjin.

He arrives at his dorm and unlocks the door.

When he makes his way over to his desk he stops in his tracks _whose stuff is thi- oh._ Oh. _Oh no._ He had completely forgotten about his conversation with the principal earlier in the week.

_3 days earlier…_

“Jisung! there you are. I need to speak to you at my office” Mr. B stops in front of Jisung, the raven-haired boy looks surprised “oh, um, okay” _what did I do? What did_ Hyunjin _do?_ They walk to the principal's office, well, Jisung is walking, Mr. B is doing his floating thing. “Sit down, do you want any coffee?” This makes Jisung even more confused, _does everyone get coffee when they’re in trouble?_ “Um, no thank you” he awkwardly sits down and awaits his scolding. “So, Jisung. You live by yourself in a double room, right?” Jisung nods, “would you be willing to share it with someone else?” The principal takes a sip of his coffee, he makes a face in disgust but takes another sip. _what.. Am i willing to- absolutely not!_ “Yeah, sure, no problem. Who?” Jisung tries his best to sound genuine, the red-haired angel in front of him doesn’t seem to notice the strained smile on his lips - either that, or he’s ignoring it - “great! He’s arriving in 3 days, he can introduce himself to you but he’s nice, don’t worry.”

_Present time…_

A sound comes from behind the bathroom door, right in front of Jisung. _Oh no, it’s probably my roommate, what do I do? Jisung think!_ the door opens and _Oh_ no! _He’s beautiful!_ The most beautiful boy is now standing right in front of him.

Jisung is speechless, he has never been good at meeting new people, but when said ‘people’ is as beautiful as this boy is, he is completely lost, he has no idea what to do, so he just looks at him - more like, stares at him.

The boy has the most beautiful golden brown hair, he looks at Jisung with his cat-like, golden eyes, they’re unlike anything Jisung has ever seen. Usually, an angel's eye color reveals their deepest passion. Jisung himself has - If he may say so himself - really beautiful eyes. His eyes are a mix of violet, dark blue, and pink with small specks of white to imitate a galaxy. He can't quite figure out what passion could be linked with golden eyes, maybe he's really into jewelry? or... goldfish?? that would be kinda weird... not that there's anything wrong with goldfish, but if his new roommate really likes fish, then how is Jisung supposed to eat sushi in his room without feeling bad?

Suddenly the brown-haired boy holds out his hand and introduces himself, but Jisung doesn’t pay attention to what he’s saying, he's too busy thinking about how to hide his love for seafood, from the gorgeous boy in front of him, he only catches 'Minho' and 'new roommate'. A couple of seconds later Jisung finally comes to his senses, but right as he’s about to extend his own arm, Minho lets his arm fall.

Jisung takes a deep breath and tries to say 'hi, I’m Jisung. It’s nice to meet you too.' Like a normal person would in this situation. But when has Jisung ever acted like a normal person? So instead, the only thing that comes out of his mouth is - a very manly, thank you very much - screech that sounds vaguely like 'hi' _. Jisung that sounded so stupid! he’s gonna think you’re an idiot!_ Panic completely takes over, and Jisung quickly reaches for his telescope on his desk. His new roommate says something, but Jisung doesn’t notice.

He hurries out of the room and down the hallway. When he reaches the rooftop of the library building, Hyunjin is already there, “Jisung! I brought the- hey what’s wrong?” He gets up from the blanket he was sitting on and approaches the younger boy.

“What happened? Did you see a ghost?”

Jisung doesn’t answer right away, he reaches forward and clings to the taller boy and buries his face in Hyunjins chest. “I have to change schools” he mumbles, “Jisung what- why? what are you talking about?” Hyunjin pulls away from the hug and looks him in the eyes.

“I- My roommate hates me” Jisung looks at the ground with a frown, “Jisung-ah… You don’t even have a roommate.” “Yes, I do? I already told y- Oh wait… I forgot to tell you, didn’t I?” Hyunjin nods and gestures for him to continue.

While he explains everything to Hyunjin, they move to sit on the blanket. “So, what you're telling me is, that you want to change schools just because you couldn’t introduce yourself to the - _oh so pretty boy, Minho -_ who was suddenly in your room?” Hyunjin mocks Jisung with the last part, “I do not sound like that!” the younger boy crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. “But yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“Jisung. That’s stupid. Come on, we're going to go introduce you to your future husband.” Hyunjin stands up and pulls Jisung with him, “He’s not my future husband!” “Yes, he is. Now, come on we have to get back to your stars.” Hyunjin takes Jisung’s hand and pulls him all the way to the latter’s dorm, Jisung does nothing but complain all the way there.

_Minho’s p.o.v_

Minho didn’t know what to do when his roommate had left without a word - well... he did say one word, but does it really count? Minho doesn’t think so.

So now he’s sitting on his bed and reading a book. Approximately 34 minutes after his roommate had left, the door opens and startles the prince. He stops a curse word from escaping his lips out of surprise and quickly stands from the bed.

The door swings open and reveals a very intimidating angel, he’s wearing a leather jacket resembling the one on the bed beside Minho’s. Minho gulps and looks anywhere but the stranger's eyes, _he’s probably here to kill me, because I made one of his gang members mad, goodbye world, goodbye_ _Jeongin, goodbye_ \- his thoughts are cut off by a voice.

“Hello, I’m Hyunjin. You must be Jisung’s new roommate, I assume?” The stranger, Hyunjin, says while taking a few steps closer. “Y-yes I’m sorry! I- please don’t shoot me!” he kneels on the floor and holds his hands in a begging manner “I come in peace please don’t hurt me” he almost whispers the last part.

While this is happening Jisung has moved to stand beside Hyunjin, they’re watching with confused expressions, Minho is now rubbing his hands together while mumbling ‘please’ and ‘don’t hurt me’. “What are you talking about? Jisung what the hell did you do to the poor boy?” Hyunjin looks questioning at Jisung, “I- what? I didn’t do anything?” “well, you clearly did something. Hey Minho, we’re not here to… Kill you or whatever… So... Um, you can get up from the ground, if you want to…” Hyunjin says awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck. “O-oh okay…” Minho stands up, “I’m sorry” he looks at the ground. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about, I’m just here to introduce you to my very socially awkward - Ow!” Jisung hits his shoulder and scowls at him, “I’m not!” “Clearly you are or we wouldn’t be here. Anyway, I’m here to introduce you to my very non-socially awkward friend. This is Jisung” he gestures to the boy beside him. “Um, Hi” Jisung waves awkwardly at Minho who’s still standing beside his bed, “I’m Jisung, It’s nice to meet you” he shyly reaches forward to shake Minho’s hand, Minho takes his hand and gives him a small smile. “Okay! now that we’re done with all the awkwardness” Hyunjin grins and claps his hands together, “Minho, do you wanna come and watch the stars with us? Jisung really wants you to come.” Minho lights up at the offer, he has never gotten an invitation to anything other than royal events, and boring meetings before. “I never said that!” Jisung exclaims, his eyes widen and an instant blush appears on his cheeks. _That's kinda cute._ “Oh come on, you know it’s true. So, do you wanna come?”


	3. Chapter 3

_3 Minho’s p.o.v_

“Hey, Minho?” “Mh?” Minho looks up at Hyunjin, with his mouth filled with food. The three boys are sitting on a blanket on the roof.

After Hyunjin had asked if he wanted to watch the stars with him and Jisung, they had walked to the roof of a building, which Minho had later found out was the library. He had also asked about the ‘weapon’ which Jisung had been very confused about before realizing that Minho had asked about his telescope. Hyunjin had asked him a lot of questions about his family, Minho had told them everything he could without telling anything that might reveal his royal status.

“Where are you from?” Hyunjin tilts his head a bit to one side.

Minho almost chokes on his pizza, that was the one question he had hoped they wouldn’t ask him. He quickly swallows the food before he hesitantly answers, “Um… I’m from up north?” it sounds more like a question than anything.

It technically isn’t a lie, since the castle _is_ located at the very top of the kingdom. But maybe Minho should've been a bit vaguer with his answer. Only the Royal family and the upper class lives in the northern part of the country. - Hyunjin doesn’t seem to notice his unsureness, but he does lift an eyebrow and smirks a bit with a knowing look in his eyes.

Minho’s eyes grow wide when he realizes what he just said. “Wait- no- I don’t mean-” Minho sighs and looks down, “I’m not from, like, the _real_ up north, my home is just north from here.” He looks up with a pleading look in his eyes. Jisung just nods and goes back to his cheesecake, Hyunjin looks a bit more skeptical but doesn’t ask any more questions.

They continue eating in silence for a bit, when Minho feels someone looking at him. He turns his head to his side and Jisung is staring at him, he meets the other boy's eyes for a split second before the black-haired boy quickly looks away. Minho could see his cheeks becoming pink, _cute_. “S-so, should we watch the stars now?” Jisung says with a shaky voice, he swiftly moves to lie on his back.

“Sure. Where should we be looking?” Hyunjin lies down beside Jisung. Minho isn’t sure what to do, so he slowly makes his way to the other side of Jisung and lies down. Jisung starts to explain where they should look to be able to see the most shooting stars.

Nothing happens for a solid 15 minutes when suddenly a beautiful streak of light enters Minho’s field of vision. Jisung lets out a gasp of delight and points to the sky, where the shooting star had been just moments before. “Did you see that?” he exclaimed, “It went right through andromeda” he continued while staring at the sky in awe.

“Who’s that?” Hyunjin looks at him with a puzzled look on his face.

“Not _who_ , it’s a constellation. If you look at those two stars-” Jisung starts explaining the different constellations and where they have to look to find them. He keeps pointing at the sky, and at some point, Minho’s gaze has moved from the stars to Jisungs arm. He looks at the tattoos that are covering it and wonders what they could mean, so he decides to ask him.

“Hey, Jisung?” He begins, the other boy stops talking and looks at Minho. “What do your tattoos mean?” Jisung looks confused and opens his mouth a couple of times, before talking.

“which tatt- oh.” he looks at his arm, and then at Hyunjin, “some _idiot_ put them there when I was sleeping. They’re not real.”

Hyunjin snickers “I’m not an idiot, you’re just stupid enough to fall asleep when I’m nearby.”

“I think they’re cute. They suit you” Minho smiles reassuringly at him, Jisung covers his face with his hands, but Minho can still see the bright red blush on his face. _cute._

After an hour or so, they had decided to call it a night and go back to their respective dorm rooms.

“So, um… Do you wanna shower first?” Jisung asks while looking anywhere but Minho. “Uh... Yeah, sure.” Minho hurries into the bathroom and closes the door. _This is so awkward, how do people live with strangers?_ He takes his phone from his pocket and texts his brother.

Minho quickly showers and goes to sit on his bed while Jisung showers, he looks mindlessly scrolls through his phone, while trying to figure out how to start a conversation with his roommate. He looks up from his phone when he hears the bathroom door open, Jisung walks into the room while drying his hair with a towel. His upper body is exposed and Minho can’t peel his eyes away, he has a very well-toned body. Jisung lowers his towel and stops in his tracks, his eyes widen and he lets out a surprised sound when his eyes meet Minho’s.

_Jisung’s p.o.v_

The two boys stare at each other for a few seconds, before Jisung throws his towel at Minho’s face and then makes a parkour roll towards his wardrobe. He rips the wardrobe open and grabs the first thing he sees and puts it on.

Jisung had completely forgotten about Minho, so he had just walked into his room without a shirt on because that’s what he usually does.

Minho is already looking at him when he turns around, and then he bursts out laughing. _Why is he laughing at me?_ Jisung looks down at his shirt and - oh no - he’s wearing the pink sweater his mom had given him 2 years ago for Christmas, it has a big unicorn in the center, and the unicorn’s horn is sticking out at the top of the sweater.

“Don’t laugh!” Jisung tries to cover the embarrassment that is his current outfit. “I- it’s not mine!” His ears and cheeks are probably the same color as his sweater right now, and Jisung just wants to disappear and never come back.

“I’m so sorry. It’s just so cute!” Minho says while laughing, he wipes a tear from his eye that threatens to escape.

Jisung grows impossibly redder at that statement, “Th-thanks… My mom gave it to me.” He decides he can’t really save the situation so he just goes with it.

“That’s cute, she must love you a lot” Minho smiles at him. Jisung gets a little sad whenever he thinks about his family, they hadn’t taken it very well when he had come out to them last year, they had basically kicked him out and he was forced to live on the street until a guy a little older than him with red hair had taken him in and told him about the school he is currently attending. He hasn’t seen the guy since he started at the school.

“I guess… I don’t really talk to her.” Jisung sighs, he goes to sit on his bed. Minho is now sitting with his legs crossed, facing Jisungs bed.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Minho scratches the back of his neck, “I mean- you don’t have to! I know we don't know each other that well, I just… You look a bit sad, so I thought maybe it would help to talk about it?” he continues.

Jisung thinks for a moment, “you’re right, it probably would.” He never really talks about his family, the only person who knows what happened between him and his family, is Hyunjin. They only talk about it whenever Jisung gets homesick, which is not very often, and even then they only talk about the good things, like how he used to go to the pool with his mom and his younger brother, and how his dad always took him fishing - that was until the country’s fishing industry closed down because of pollution, and his dad lost his job. It happened right after Christmas.

A couple of months later, Jisung came out to his parents, and they had not taken it very well. His mom was scared of what her friends would say, and his dad was - and still is - very homophobic. They had hoped he could find a wealthy girl and marry into a wealthy family someday, because now that his dad didn't have a job, they were living off of their savings, and they couldn’t afford to keep taking care of Jisung when there was no chance of him getting married. His mother had also told him ‘if you can’t marry into a wealthy family, then you probably can’t get a job either.’ Which Jisung thinks is outright stupid. He had tried telling them that it didn’t make sense, but they wouldn’t listen.

_Minho’s p.o.v_

Minho is watching Jisung while he talks about his family, the black-haired boy is looking at the floor, sometimes he hesitates before speaking the next sentence. Minho has never thought about liking guys before. sure, he thinks Jisung is cute, but that doesn’t mean that he likes him, right? And sure, Hyunjin is really handsome, but anyone with eyes could see that. All of his life, he has been told that when he grows up, he has to marry the princess of the neighboring country, he never thought that maybe he wanted to marry the prince instead. And then again, he never really found the girls around him attractive, and whenever he watched movies he was always more focussed on the male leads than the females.

**A/N: Listen to Day6 - I Need Somebody, if you want to :)**

“- So that’s why I don’t talk to them anymore.” Jisung looks up at Minho with sorrowful eyes, a tear is threatening to escape before it finally falls. Minho doesn’t know what to say, he isn’t used to comforting people, the only person he has comforted is Jeongin. So he does what he usually does when Jeongin is sad, he sits beside Jisung and hugs him. Jisung tenses up for a second but then he relaxes and hugs Minho back, Jisung sniffles a little, and Minho feels his shirt becoming wet.

They sit like that for a while, until Minho pulls away from the hug, to look Jisung in the eyes. For the first time Minho notices how beautiful Jisung’s eyes are, they sparkle like the stars they had just watched, they look like small galaxies. The deep blue mixing with the dark purple is hypnotizing, and Minho has to force himself to speak.

“My mom used to tell me that losing a person who is still alive, is worse than losing a person who died,” Minho looks down, “I think it’s because when they’re alive, you can’t stop thinking of ways to fix your relationship, because you feel like you have to do something. And that hurts more than letting go of a person who you have no way of seeing again.” Jisung sniffles again and Minho’s eyes find the other boy's eyes again, they are even darker than before, and Minho could’ve sworn there were more white specks.

Minho’s thoughts are interrupted by Jisung’s voice, “I really wish I could do something, why won’t they accept me?” his voice is laced with sadness, “I tried Minho, I really tried to make it better” Minho hugs him tightly while whispering comforting words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the new chapter :) - J
> 
> Have fun, stay (haha) safe - S


	4. Chapter 4

  
“Jisung?” Minho puts a book in his bag, and turns around to look at the younger boy, “Can you show me where the angel history class is?” 

“Sure! I have that class in my first period. Which other classes do you have?” Minho pulls out his schedule and shows it to Jisung. “Oh! we almost have the same schedule. You can just follow me then” Jisung grins at Minho.   
They have become very close since Friday when Minho first arrived at the school, Jisung is still a bit shy, but he talks a lot more now.

The first period goes by quickly, Minho already learned everything about angel history when he was homeschooled. Jisung is sitting beside him, he had told Minho that he usually has a seatmate, but for some reason, the principal had switched the seats around, so Minho could sit beside Jisung. 

Instead of paying attention to the teacher, Minho spends most of the time observing the other students. The girl in front of him is, by the looks of it, really tired, she is switching between resting her head on her hand, and rubbing her face to stay awake. A boy a couple of seats to his right is constantly erasing what he’s writing, at some point he lets out a frustrated sigh, and the teacher shushes him. 

He lets his eyes find Jisung, he is paying close attention to everything the teacher is saying, and he answers every question the teacher asks. When the teacher asks a question about something Minho had completely forgotten about, Jisung raises his hand without hesitation and gives the right answer. Minho finds it extremely impressive, he wants to tell the other boy but figures it would be a bit weird.

The second period is flying class, but not the kind of flying class Minho is used to. Usually, his flying classes consisted of him and Jeongin flying around trying to catch each other, Jeongin always wins, but if you ask Minho then he will tell you that he lets him win.

This flying class is much harder than Minho thought it would be. The obstacle rings they have to fly through, are placed at various heights all over the training field. The goal is to fly through the rings without touching them, but some of them are so small that Minho wonders if he will even be able to fly through them without getting stuck halfway through.

The first person to attempt the course is a boy who looks to be a bit younger than Minho. He does pretty well but misses a few rings. “That was great Felix!” Another boy shouts and pats the boy Minho assumes to be Felix, on the back. 

The other students take turns flying the course, while the teacher writes their scores in a book. Most of them get through the course without too many mistakes, but no one has yet to do it completely flawlessly. When someone touches the rings they turn bright red, usually, only 3 or 4 of the 15 rings light up, but when the tired girl from earlier has to fly, 7 of the rings light up. 

Hyunjin almost gets through the course without making any mistakes, but when he flies through the list ring, it turns red. When he lands on the ground he walks towards Jisung who’s standing in front of Minho in the queue, “Oh man! I almost did it” he says, annoyance clear in his voice. “You did great, you’re the one with the best score so far” Jisung states. Hyunjin rolls his eyes with a smile on his lips.

“Yeah, not for long though, you’re next” He chuckles and gestures to the student who is currently finishing his turn on the course. _What does he mean by ‘not for long’?_

Minho watches Jisung as he prepares for his turn, he stretches his midnight black wings, and with a whoosh, he’s up in the air. He reaches the first ring and elegantly moves through it, he dives for the next and tugs his wings close to his body to avoid touching the ring. Minho is staring at Jisung in awe, he moves so fast, it’s hard for Minho to keep track of him.

“Isn’t he amazing?” A voice to his right suddenly says, Minho jumps a little out of surprise. He turns his head and sees Hyunjin standing beside him “he’s the best flier in this school” he continues. Minho nods and moves his focus back to Jisung just in time to see the boy fly through the last ring, none of the rings light up, and Jisung is the first student to make it through the course flawlessly.

When Jisung lands on the ground, the teacher claps, “Jisung that was phenomenal!” She exclaims and turns to look at the other students before continuing “This is how you’re supposed to do it.” 

Finally, it’s Minho’s turn, he nervously walks towards the starting line, takes flight, and steers towards the first ring.

He lands on the ground, _that went pretty we- what?_ He looks behind him and not even a single white ring is left, they’ve all turned red. 


	5. Chapter 5

Minho’s p.o.v

It's been two months since Minho left the castle. He and Jisung have become very close friends, they do everything together and they even have a weekly movie night, which usually starts off with 30 minutes of them arguing about which movie they should watch. Of course, Jisung always wins because he has those adorable eyes. _No, he doesn’t I’m just too tired to argue!_ \- Sure.

Minho’s day usually consists of him following Jisung around, he still can’t navigate the school even after two months, it’s quite embarrassing, but who can blame him, he has been used to the same castle for his whole life.

It’s Friday and his last class has just ended, this is the only class he doesn’t share with Jisung, but the younger boy usually waits for him outside of the classroom. Keyword: Usually. Today Jisung wasn’t there when Minho and Hyunjin walked out of the classroom. This is why he is currently following Hyunjin around like a lost dog.

“Well… He isn’t answering his phone.” Hyunjin looks up from his phone before continuing “I can walk you to your room, I just have to get my bag from the dance studio first” 

Minho looked at him with a surprised expression, “There’s a dance studio here?” 

Hyunjin nodded and started walking, “yeah, we also have a swimming pool and a fitness center” Minho was even more shocked. With the number of times, he has gotten lost in this school and wandered the hallways for hours - before making a deal with Jisung that it would be best to just follow the younger boy around - he thought he had seen everything the school had to offer, but apparently not.

Hyunjin opens the door of the dance studio, and Minho’s ears are filled with rhythmic music and the sound of footsteps hitting the floor. He looks around and instantly feels at home. As much as he loves being away from the castle, he can’t help but miss his almost daily dance classes, there’s just something magical about letting your thoughts go and focusing on moving your body to the music. He hasn’t noticed, but his body has started to move slightly to the music and his lips are curled up in a smile. “You can dance if you want to, you know” Hyunjin chuckles.

Minho is pulled out of his thoughts and freezes, “w-what? I wasn’t-“ He sighs, “I really miss dancing, I used to dance every day back at the ca- um, back at home i mean” his heart skips a beat when he almost slips up, luckily Hyunjin doesn’t seem to notice.

“I don’t have anywhere to be, so we can dance for a bit if you want to.” Minho nods eagerly and agrees, Hyunjin smiles at him and goes to connect his phone with the speaker. The boy who had been dancing when they arrived has stopped dancing and is now packing up his stuff in the corner of the room. 

When Hyunjin passes the boy on his way back, he stops to talk to him for a bit, so Minho puts his bag on the ground and begins to stretch, luckily he has loose clothes on, so it won’t be too difficult to dance.

“Jisung just texted me.” A voice says. Minho looks up at Hyunjin who has an amused expression on his face and continues “he fell asleep in your room when he was waiting for your class to be over. I told him where we are so he’s probably on his way”

The music starts and they begin to dance, Minho closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of finally dancing again.

Jisung’s p.o.v

Jisung sits up and stretches his body. While rubbing his eyes, he turns to look at the clock- _Minho!_ He scrambles out of bed when he sees the time, the older boy got out of class an hour ago, what if he’s lost again? 

Jisung pushes the door of the dorm room open and runs down the hallway. Suddenly his phone buzzes.

When Jisung arrives at the dance studio, he pushes the door open and enters. He almost stumbles backwards as the music hits his eardrums, it’s so loud he thinks he might go deaf, but it’s probably just his still-half-asleep-brain overreacting.

While covering his ears with his hands, to block out the music, he looks around the room. His eyes find Minho and his hands instantly drop from his ears, the older boy is dancing and it’s absolutely mesmerizing. The sound of Jisungs heartbeat overpowers the music in his ears, all he can think about is how gorgeous Minho looks while he’s dancing. His eyes are closed and his movements are graceful and fluid.

The song stops and so does Minho, he opens his eyes slowly and his eyes find Jisung’s. Jisung quickly closes his mouth, which had fallen open without him noticing, he looks away from Minho’s gaze and clears his throat. 

Suddenly Jisung feels a tap on his shoulder, he startles a bit and turns around. Hyunjin is standing in front of him with an annoying knowing smile on his lips, “did you hear anything I just said?” He asks and chuckles.

“What? Ye-yes of course! I heard everything you said, why wouldn’t I hear it?” Jisung rubs the nape of his neck and laughs awkwardly, he hopes Hyunjin didn’t say anything important because he did not, in fact, hear a single word of what he had told him.

Hyunjin lifts an eyebrow “Okay… Then what do you say?”

“Uhh… Yes?” Jisung slowly answers.

Hyunjin grins, “Great! See you tonight then.” He pats a confused Jisung on his shoulder and walks out of the room.

While Jisung tries to figure out what he just agreed to do, Minho - who had witnessed the whole interaction - walks over to him. “Hi, Jisung.” He smiles at him.

“Hi, what’s up? I’m sorry I didn’t pick you up” Jisung tries to sound confident, but he fails miserably. He finds it difficult to look Minho in the eyes, without blushing, after watching him dance only a few minutes earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

_??? p.o.v _

After posting on Twitter I scroll through my timeline.

I just walked past Hyunjin and Prince Minho in the hallway. _They’re not supposed to be together! Jisung! Where are you?_

Suddenly a post catches my eyes.

The students in this school are so weird. 

  
_Minho's p.o.v_

“Hyung?” Minho turns his head to look at Jisung and waits for him to continue. After they had left the dance studio, they went back to their dorm room. Jisung has been quiet until now, he goes to sit beside Minho on the couch. “Do youknow what’s happening tonight?” He says sheepishly and avoids looking at Minho.   
  
  
  
  
“Do you mean the thing Hyunjin asked you about and you agreed to?” Minho chuckles, Jisung nods, the blush on his cheeks becomes darker and he still doesn’t meet Minho’s eyes. “Why didn’t you listen when he asked you?” Minho smirks, fully knowing that heis in fact the reason why Jisung didn’t listen to Hyunjin. Maybe it’s a bit mean to tease the younger boy, but come on! It’s funny to see him flustered.   
  
  
  
  
“Hyung!” Jisung lightly hits Minho’s shoulder and hides his face in his hands.   
  
  
  
  
“Fine, I’ll stop” Minho laughs, rubbing his shoulder. “  I asked Hyunjin if he wanted to watch movies with us tonight, and then he asked if he could bring a couple of friends, I said yes. He asked you if it was okay with you too. ” Jisung makes an ‘oh’ sound while he nods.   
  
  
  
  
“That sounds fun.”   
  
  
  
  
“Great, ‘cause you already said yes, so…” Minho grins, playfully bumping Jisung’s shoulder with his own.   
  
  
  
  
“Hyung.” Jisung turns to Minho after a while of comfortable silence. “Do you think we should buy some snacks before they get here?” He continues.   
  
  
  
  
Minho thinks for a couple of seconds before replying, “We probably should. I don’t think we have any more chips, since _someone_ sat on them last time” He glances accusatorily at Jisung.   
  
  
  
  
The younger boy furrows his brow,“ Hyung. That was you. You sat on the chips. ”   
  
  
  
  
Minho stands from the couch “let's just go get the snacks. ”   
  
  
  
  
~~~~   
  
  
  
  
There’s a knock on the door, and Jisung goes to open it. Hyunjin walks in, followed by a boy with blond hair and a boy with dark brown hair.   
  
  
  
  
Minho recognizes the blond one as the boy from the dance studio earlier, but he hasn’t seen the other boy before. He goes to introduce himself, “Hello, my name is Minho, nice to meet you. ” He bows his head a little.   
  
  
  
  
“Hey, no need to be so formal! We’re all friends here. ” The blond boy smiles, “I’m Felix by the way, this is Seungmin” He gestures to the brunet boy by his side.   
  
  
  
  
“Hi.” Seungminsays in a smallvoice. Minhohas to stop himself from cooing, the boy is absolutely adorable, he’s looking at Minho with big puppy eyes.   
  
  
  
  
Before Minho can respond Hyunjin interrupts, “Seungmin you can sit with me,” he says, dragging said boy to the couch. Minho looks at Jisung with a raised eyebrow, the younger boy just shrugs and follows the two boys.   
  
  
  
  
“By the way, since when do you guys have a couch and a TV?” Hyunjin asks while moving round to get comfortable on the couch. Felix is sitting on the opposite side of Seungmin who’s sitting in the middle.   
  
  
  
  
“Um… Since Minho decided it wasn’t fun to watch movies, on a phone screen, while sitting on the ground. ” Jisung responds, he’s currently sitting beside Minho on the ground. _At least we don’t have to watch the movie on a phone screen_ Minho thinks to himself. They’re sitting on a couple of pillows, and they have blankets, so the ground isn’t too bad.   
  
  
  
  
“What are we watching?” Felix asks when they’re all comfortable.   
  
  
  
  
“Oh, I know!” Jisung shouts excitedly, Minho flinches a bit since the black-haired boy had turned his head in his direction and practically yelled in his ear.   
  
  
  
  
“We’re not watching Frozen,” Hyunjin says right away. Jisung crosses his arms and pouts, Minho’s heart melts, _no it doesn’t_. It does.   
  
  
  
  
“How about a horror movie?” Felix proposes. Seungmin’s eyes widen, and he shakes his head quickly while saying “No. ”    
  
  
  
  
After a lot of discussing and browsing Netflix, they finally decide to watch Jurassic Park.   
  
  
  
  
Before they start the movie, Minho goes to get the snacks and puts them on the ground in front of the couch. Jisung quickly grabs the Pringles can and claims it as his.   
  
  
  
  
~~~~   
  
  
  
  
Halfway through the  movie ,  Minho glances at  Jisung and notices that  he ’s  holding a  chip in his  hand without  eating it, his  lips are slightly parted as  he ’s completely focused on the  movie . Minho slowly grabs the chip from him and eats it, a couple of seconds later Jisung moves his hand to his mouth and eats his phantom chip. He furrows his brow in confusion and Minho bursts out laughing. The younger boy looks confused as ever, “What? ” He asks.   
  
  
  
  
“Nothing, you’re just  cute- um,  wait- no,  I mean- ” he laughs awkwardly,  hoping the other boy doesn’t  notice the  blush that has  made its  way to his  face , “ I stole your  chip ,  is what  I meant to- “   
  
  
  
  
“You stole my chip?!” Jisung yells for the second time that night.   
  
  
  
  
~~~~   
  
  
  
  
The movie ends and Hyunjin stretches his legs, “should we watch another movie? ” He asks. All of them agree, and the search for a movie begins yet again.   
  
  
  
  
As they’re discussing Minho notices Seungmin staring at him, He locks eyes with the other boy who quickly looks away. Minho thinks nothing of it and turns his attention back to the movie-finding discussion.   
  
  
  
  
“What about The Greatest Showman?” Felix suggests.   
  
  
  
  
“Yes! I love that movie! ” Hyunjin claps his hands excitedly.   
  
  
  
  
“Okay, then let’s watch it” Jisung grabs the remote.   
  
  
  
  
Once again Minho notices Seungmin staring at him. “What’s up?” He asks the brunet. The other boy blushes and looks away again.   
  
  
  
  
“S-sorry… I just-“ Seungmin sighs before continuing,“I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere. Are you famous or something? ” Minho’s eyes widen Oh no.   
  
  
  
  
“What? Me? Famous? Pfft” He awkwardly laughs and looks around, “It’s probably just someone who looks like me. ” He scratches the back of his neck.   
  
  
  
  
“Are you sure? I mean, I’m pretty good at remembering faces and I’m sueI’ve seen you before. ” The brunet angel looks to be deep in thought. “ Oh I know!! ” _My_ _ life is over,  they ’ re gonna know ,  they won’t  like me when  they find out  I haven’t  told them who  I am , They’re all  going to hate- _ “ I saw you on Twitter!” Phew… Wait. What?   
  
  
  
  
“What- Twitter? What’s that? ” Minho furrows his brow. Right after the words leave his lips, all of the boys whip their heads in his direction.   
  
  
  
  
“What do you mean? You don’t know what Twitter is? ” Felix says with a thick note of disbelief in his voice.   
  
  
  
  
“Sorry?” Minho whispers sheepishly.   
  
  
  
  
Hyunjin shakes his head, “You don’t have to be sorry, it’s just a bit weird that you don’t know what Twitter is. ”   
  
  
  
  
Minho thinks for a bit until it hits him, _isn’t Twitter the thing Jeongin always brags about being popular on?_ “Wait, I think I’ve heard about it, but I don’t really know what it is.” He says after a minute.   
  
  
  
  
“Guys! I found the movie! ” Jisung shouts, again. He apparently hadn’t been paying attention to their conversation   
  
  
  
  
“Well, I’ll explain what it is later, but I saw a video of you dancing earlier,” Seungmin says and grabs a bag of chips from Hyunjin. Before Minho can say anything the movie begins.   
  
  
  
  
~~~~   
  
  
  
  
20  minutes into the  movie  Minho feels weight on his  shoulder ,  he looks to his  side and  sees that  Jisung has fallen asleep, his hair tickles  Minho ’s  neck as  he shifts his  head a little. Suddenly there’s butterflies in Minho’s stomach and his cheeks heat up. He keeps looking \- staring - at Jisung, the younger boy’s lips form a pout, and Minho almost cries at the adorable sight before him.   
  
  
  
  
“Dude you’re staring.” Minho hears a whisper from behind him. He slowly turns his head to avoid disturbing the sleeping boy. Hyunjin is smirking at him. Minho rolls his eyes and turns his head back to the TV.   
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Jisung’s head starts to glide off of his shoulder, Minho quickly catches him with his hand. The younger boy makes a small sound and shifts his body to lay down, _what’s happening?_ _ Why is he- okay then. _ Jisung’s head lands in Minho’s lap, Minho has his arms awkwardly raised to avoid touching the angel.   
  
  
  
  
He notices a small piece of hair that is slowly sliding down Jisung’s face. Minho’s hand automatically brushes it away from his face. The boy slightly smiles in his sleep. _His cheeks look so soft,_ Minho internally coos. Hegently moves his hand through Jisung’s hair. It feels impossibly soft, so hedoes itagain, and again, he soon finds himself gently petting Jisung’s hair. Jisung makes a content sound and takes a deep breath.   
  
  
  
  
The movie ends and Minho is still carting his hand through Jisung’s hair. “You two are so cute together,” Felix says with a hushed voice.   
  
  
  
  
“Right?!” Hyunjin says, way too loud. Jisung starts to move and mumbles something.   
  
  
  
  
“Shh! Don’t wake him up! ” Seungmin whisper-shouts at Hyunjin, but it’s too late. Jisung turns his head and slowly opens his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please tell us what you think in the comments :D - S

_Jisung’s p.o.v_

Jisung can’t get Minho out of his mind. The older boy is all he can think about; his eyes, his smile, his laugh, it’s driving Jisung crazy. Every time he sees Minho his heart starts beating like it’s going to explode.

And it hurts. It hurts so bad. Jisung knows what it means. He knows that the feelings aren’t platonic, and he knows that his heart wants Minho. It _needs_ Minho. But he also knows that it’s impossible. The other boy doesn’t feel the same, and that’s the reason it hurts so bad. 

He hasn’t been able to look Minho in the eyes or talk to him without stuttering, since last night.

_A loud noise from the TV wakes Jisung up. He’s about to open his eyes, but when he notices someone touching his hair, he keeps them closed. The feeling is nice, the person is switching between gently stroking his hair, and running their fingers through his hair. Jisung feels like he’s in heaven._

_He doesn’t remember falling asleep. The last thing he remembers watching a movie with his friends, and he remembers sitting beside -_ Oh my god, Minho. Is Minho stroking my hair? _His heart races, he stops breathing for a second and prays that Minho doesn't notice - If Minho is even the one who’s petting his hair, but who else could it be?_

_Jisung doesn’t feel this way when Hyunjin is the one petting his hair - which happens pretty often since Hyunjin has a weird obsession with hair. - So why is he feeling like this now?_

_He assumes the movie has ended when someone turns the volume down. Minho is still running his hand through Jisung’s hair; it feels so nice, his hands are so gentle._

_“You two are so cute together.” Felix whispers, Minho stops petting Jisung’s hair, but keeps his hand buried in his hair._

_“Right?!” Hyunjin yells, Jisung startles from the sudden outburst and mumbles something like ‘will you shut up.’_

_“Shh! Don’t wake him up!” Seungmin whispers. Jisung opens his eyes and turns his head to look at the boys who disturbed his peace._

_The first mistake he makes is meeting Minho’s eyes. The older boy is looking at him with the gentlest eyes he has ever seen, his golden eyes shine brighter than Sirius and Jisung can’t look away. Someone laughs in the background, but he can’t bring himself to care._

_The second mistake he makes is letting his thoughts become words. “Your eyes look like stars.” He immediately sits up and his cheeks are probably bright red right now. His eyes are wide as he slowly turns his head to look at Minho, the boy looks taken aback at first, but then he cracks a smile._

_“Says the boy with literal galaxies in his eyes.” Minho’s smile is almost as bright as his eyes and Jisung thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he has ever been lucky enough to look at._

_Minho’s eyes grow wide and his cheeks become gradually more flushed as he looks around, “Th- thanks.” He mumbles._

_“For what?” Jisung tilts his head as his brow furrows. Suddenly his eyes also grow wide, “Did I- did I say that out loud?”_

Jisung did indeed say that out loud, and he hasn’t spoken to Minho since, it’s been exactly 20 hours and 43 minutes since that happened. Not that he’s counting or anything…

He grabs his phone and texts Hyunjin.

  
  
  


25 minutes later Jisung walks out of the bathroom. He has put on a bit of eyeliner, his hair is styled and overall he feels really good about the way he looks. 

He turns around after closing the door and is met by a pair of eyes. The same pair of eyes that are the reason why he wants to go out tonight. Minho’s eyes. The older boy stops in his tracks as he sees Jisung, he stares at him for a few seconds before opening his mouth.

“Why-“ He is cut off by a knock on the door.

“ _Jisung! Are you coming?_ ” A voice outside the door shouts. Jisung breaks his eye contact with Minho and quickly walks out of the door and closes it. He lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Should we get going?” Jisung starts walking down the hallway.

“Hello to you too.” Hyunjin laughs and follows after him.

~~~~

_Minho’s p.o.v_

Minho is brushing his teeth in the bathroom when he hears voices outside of the dorm room. Suddenly there’s a loud knock on the door and someone laughs. He walks out of the bathroom and over to the door, while still brushing his teeth. There’s a loud knock again, and he opens the door.

The sight that greets him is a very drunk and giggly Jisung and a tired Hyunjin. “Please help, he’s so annoying,” Hyunjin says while struggling to keep Jisung on his feet.

“Um sure, wait here.” He quickly puts his toothbrush in the bathroom and walks back over to his drunk friends. “How much did he drink?” Minho asks as he takes one of Jisung’s arms over his shoulder and helps him inside the room. 

“I’m not sure, but he’s gonna feel like shit tomorrow,” Hyunjin says as they lay Jisung on the bed. “Can you take care of him by yourself?”

“Yes, you can go home and take care of yourself.” Minho smiles at him. Hyunjin nods and mumbles ‘thank you’ before walking out of the room.

Minho looks down at Jisung; the younger boy is grinning at him, he reaches for Minho’s cheek and pokes it, “You’re so pretty.” He slurs and giggles.

Minho laughs a bit. “You’re drunk, Jisung.”

Jisung crosses his arms and shakes his head. “Nooo!” He pouts and looks at Minho with big eyes, “m’not.”

“Okay, then you’re just _very_ tipsy.” Minho grabs a water bottle from his night stand, “drink this.” He gives it to Jisung.

Jisung takes the water bottle and uses it as a microphone, “Minho is so pretty-“ He starts singing very loudly while laughing. Minho sighs and shakes his head with a smile on his lips.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up a bit.” He says after a while when Jisung finally stops singing about how beautiful Minho is. He helps Jisung into the bathroom and sits him on the side of the bathtub. He grabs a toothbrush and puts toothpaste on it, “Can you brush your teeth by yourself, or do you want me to do it?” He asks.

“I want you to do it.” Jisung’s eyes are almost closed as he opens his mouth. Minho holds the side of Jisung’s head, as he brushes his teeth.

Jisung is sobering up a bit as Minho finishes brushing his teeth. “Do you think you can take a shower?” Jisung nods, “I’m gonna get you some clothes, stay here.” Minho says and goes to Jisung’s closet and finds a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

When he comes back into the bathroom Jisung has already taken off his shirt, Minho blushes and tries his hardest to look away. “Um, here’s your, uh, clothes.” He quickly lays it on the bathroom counter and exits the bathroom.

10 minutes later Minho is laying in his bed while looking at his phone. Jisung walks back into the room, he stumbles a bit and walks over to Minho’s bed. Minho looks up from his phone, “Oh, you’re don-“ he’s cut off by Jisung who basically falls into his bed and lands half on top of him, “Um, Jisung? What are you doing? your bed's over there.” He says and points at the boy’s bed.

“I know.” Jisung mumbles sleepily, “I wanna sleep here.” He buries his head in Minho’s chest and hugs his waist. 

“Why?” Minho says, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Because you’re comfy. And pretty,” he pauses before continuing, “why? Do you not want me here? Do you hate me?” He lifts his head and looks at Minho with sad eyes.

“What? No! No, I don’t hate you, Jisung. What makes you say that?” Minho looks at him bewildered, _have I ever said something that could make him think that I hate him?_

“I don’t know.” Jisung looks down for a second, “Can I not sleep here?” His voice is just a whisper, and he looks like a kicked puppy. Minho’s heart breaks.

_“_ Of course you can sleep here, I just wanted to know why since you’ve never done it before.” He quickly clarifies and looks at Jisung in the eyes as the younger boy smiles brightly at him; his eyes shining in a variety of different colors, they become light blue with streaks of pink and purple, the stars sparkle as they move around. Minho is in a trance; his eyes are absolutely beautiful.

“Thank you, Hyung.” The younger boy whispers and lays his head on Minho’s chest. “Goodnight”

“Goodnight, Jisung” Minho whispers and closes his eyes. That night he dreams of a beautiful galaxy.

_Jisung’s p.o.v_

The pain is unbearable, Jisung’s head is pounding like there’s someone hitting him with a hammer. He groans and tries to move, but there’s something stopping him, or rather, _someone._ He can’t open his eyes, but he feels arms around him and a warm chest pressed against his back. _What the hell did I do last night?_ He panics a little and tries to move again, the arms round him loosen a bit.

“Oh, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” A voice says, he recognizes the voice but he can’t figure out who it belongs to. He tries to open his eyes; he recognizes his room, that’s a relief. At least he’s home. But wait. He’s in the wrong bed? “Jisung? Are you okay?” The voice says again, Minho. It’s Minho’s voice. His eyes widen, what happened? We didn’t… Do that, right? He quickly sits up, but that was a big mistake as his head hurts even more than before. 

“Ow.” He mumbles and brings a hand to his head. A tear escapes one of his eyes. 

“Be careful, I’m gonna get you some painkillers.” Minho says and starts to move away.

“Wait!” Jisung says a little too loudly, Minho stops and looks at him with a raised brow, “can you. Um. Stay?” He asks without looking at him. He doesn’t want to be alone.

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m just gonna give you something for your headache.” Minho smiles, and stands up before walking to the other side of the room.

When the older boy comes back, he sits on the bed and gives Jisung a glass of water and a few pills, Jisung eats them and lays down on the bed again. 

Jisung doesn’t remember much from the night before, he remembers going to a club with Hyunjin and drinking more Soju than he probably should have, his memories cut off when Hyunjin says something about going home. He doesn’t remember getting back to the dorm, and he definitely doesn’t remember how he ended up in Minho’s bed. _What if I did something, and he hates me now? What if I told him about my feelings? What if-_

“Hey, I can almost see the gears turning in your head. What are you thinking about?” His thoughts are interrupted by Minho. He turns his head towards the older boy and meets his eyes for a moment before looking away.

“I just- I don’t remember yesterday.” He sighs, “I didn’t- we didn’t. Like. Um.” Minho blushes and shakes his head.

“No. No, nothing like that.” He quickly assures him, “Hyunjin dropped you off and told me to take care of you, I helped you brush your teeth and you took a shower- Without me of course. Then you wanted to sleep in my bed.” Minho suddenly smirks as he seems to remember something. “But you _did_ tell me that I was pretty. Multiple times. You also made a song about it, and-“ 

“Okay! Okay, I get it; I’m an embarrassing drunk.” Jisung cuts him off. _I can’t believe I told him that, stupid drunk Jisung!_

“It’s okay, it was cute.” Minho smiles at him. Jisung sighs, his head is still killing him. “You should try to get some sleep. Your headache will be much better when you wake up.”

Jisung nods. “You’re right… But can you, um, sleep with me?- Wait no! Not like that! I meant sleep beside me, as in-“ Minho laughs.

“Jisung, I know what you meant. And of course.” Minho chuckles and lays down beside Jisung.

They lay in silence for a while, and Jisung can’t fall asleep. The pills aren’t working yet, and the pain won’t stop. He thinks back to Friday when Minho was petting his hair, it was so soothing and nice. 

“Hyung?” Jisung whispers, the older boy hums in response, “can you… Do it again?” He turns his head to look at Minho.

“Do what again?” Minho asks with a puzzled look on his face.

“Do the thing you did. On Friday.” Jisung mumbles, “You know, the hair petting thing.” 

Minho freezes beside him, “you knew about that?” He asks.

“Yeah, I woke up a little before the movie ended, but I wanted you to continue so I didn’t say anything.” Jisung mumbles with a blush on his face.

“Oh… Okay then.” Minho says sheepishly.

“So… Can you?” Jisung looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

Minho nods, “I guess, yeah. Can you come a bit closer then?” He asks and opens his arms. Jisung lays his head on Minho’s chest, and Minho begins to brush his fingers through Jisung's hair. _Oh this is nice._ Jisung thinks right before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
  


Minho’s p.o.v

It has become a routine for Minho to play with Jisung’s hair every night, until he falls asleep, which is _completely_ normal for friends to do.

In the beginning, Jisung would try to fall asleep in his own bed, but when he kept tossing and turning, Minho would ask if he wanted him to pet his hair. But now, three weeks later, Jisung doesn’t even try to fall asleep by himself, he just goes straight to Minho’s bed. 

In the beginning, Minho found it relaxing to run his fingers through Jisung’s hair. The warmth from Jisung’s body pressed against his own was also soothing and made him feel safe. Three weeks later he still finds it relaxing and nice to pet Jisung’s hair and have the younger boy sleep beside him. But sometime between the first night and now, he realized that he might have some non-platonic feelings for Jisung.

Most nights Minho can’t sleep, he can’t stop thinking about the younger boy and it’s a problem. It’s a problem because Minho can never be with Jisung. Minho’s dad would never allow it, and he’s sure Jisung doesn’t see him as anything more than a friend. That’s why most nights he lay awake, thinking about what it would be like If he was just a regular angel.

This night is no different. Jisung had crawled into Minho’s bed without saying anything; he had gently laid his head on Minho’s chest, silently asking Minho to pet his hair. Minho had started carding his fingers through Jisung’s hair after whispering goodnight. 

Now Minho is, of course, laying awake at god knows what time. His hand is resting on top of Jisung’s head, while the younger is sound asleep on his chest. 

As he lays there imagining what life would’ve been like, had he not been the crown prince of Illaron, the boy on his chest suddenly mumbles something. Now, this is nothing new, Jisung frequently talks in his sleep. He once talked about how much cheese is the appropriate amount to put in cheesecake, which Minho found quite funny. Right now though, he isn’t talking about cheese.

“No, Hyunjin. I _do_ like him.” Jisung mumbles before a small snore escapes his lips. It’s so quiet that Minho isn’t sure if that’s actually what the boy says, so he doesn’t think much of it.

A couple of minutes later, Jisung says something again. “Shh… You can’t tell him.” This time the words are so clear that Minho is certain of what he said.

“Tell what to whom?” Minho whispers. He doesn’t expect the other boy to answer, so he mostly directs the words towards himself.

“Don’t tell Minho that I like him.” Minho’s heart stops beating- well, not literally, because then he would be dead, but it does skip a beat.

The words keep repeating over, and over in Minho’s head. On one hand, he wants to believe that Jisung actually _does_ like him. But on the other hand, it could just be another one of Jisung’s crazy sleep-talk incidents, like the time he came to the conclusion that the right amount of cheese in a cheesecake is three-fourths of a station car- which doesn’t make sense whatsoever.

Minho wants to know the answer, but he can’t exactly ask Jisung about it. Maybe he could, but who asks their friend ‘hey you told me that you like me, in your sleep. Do you mean it?’ Maybe some people do, but not Minho. That’s for sure.

~~~~

Their first period is martial arts. They usually practice with punching bags, but today the teacher wants them to group up in groups of two. Minho hopes he gets to be partners with someone he knows, since he only knows three people in the class, Jisung, Hyunjin, and Felix. 

“Jisung and San, you two go over there.” The teacher points to the other side of the room, “Yunho and Hongjoong, over there.” 

“Oh, come on! That’s not fair.” A short boy with blue hair pouts as a taller boy laughs at him and drags him away.

“Hyunjin and Minho” _Yes!_ Minho grins and quickly follows Hyunjin.

The teacher gives them the instructions to dodge their opponent's punches. Minho starts throwing punches at Hyunjin, who dodges all of them.

A few minutes later it’s Minho’s turn. He tries to focus, but he keeps thinking about Jisung and what he said last night.

“Minho, focus.” Hyunjin sighs as he almost hits Minho’s face for the third time in the last minute. 

“Sorry.” Minho shakes his head and tries to focus. But the more he tries, the harder it gets.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Hyunjin asks when he notices Minho getting distracted again. “We can take a break if you want to.”

“No, it’s fine. I just have a lot on my mind.” Minho closes his eyes for a moment.

“Are you sure? You don’t seem fine. You can tell me.” Hyunjin squeezes Minho’s shoulder and looks him in the eyes. For the first time, Minho notices the flames in Hyunjin’s eyes; they burn bright as he looks at Minho.

Minho sighs, “It’s just…” He looks down. “Nevermind. It’s stupid”

“Is it about Jisung?” Minho’s head snaps up. “You like him don’t you?” A smile starts to form on Hyunjin’s lips.

“How did you-“

Hyunjin cuts him off. “You literally never stop talking about him, you always stare at him when he isn’t looking, you frown when he talks to anyone but you, you-“

“Okay! I get it. But you can’t tell him.” Minho pauses. “Last night he was sleep-talking, and he told me that he liked me. But I’m not sure if he actually means it, and I don’t want to lose him by asking.” He sighs. 

“You’re not serious right?” Hyunjin lifts an eyebrow, “You don’t see the way he looks at you? He’s whipped for you Hyung. Not to mention the way, he sleeps on you every night.” 

“He doesn’t sleep _on_ me, and it’s just because he can’t sleep if I don’t play with his hair.” Minho tries to defend himself.

“You’re hopeless…” Hyunjin facepalms, “He _likes_ you, just tell him that you like him back. Problem solved. If it’s even a problem.” 

“He doesn’t like me. I’ve tried to flirt with him but he either doesn't get it, or he doesn’t like me.” Minho looks down.

“Well. What did you try?”

___

_“Hey, Jisung?” The younger boy looks up from his phone._

_Minho had read a book in the library about flirting, and now he wants to try it out. Yes, he needs a book to tell him how to do it. But don’t judge him! It’s not like he has any experience in the field._

_“Did heaven hurt when you- No wait, that’s not right.” How was it again?_

_“Did it hurt when I fell from heaven?” Jisung laughs and Minho nods, completely serious. “No, but thank you for asking.” He laughs again._

_“Are you a picture? Because- No, that’s not right either. Why am I so bad at this!” He groans and hides his face in his hands._

_“I don’t even know what that one was supposed to be” Jisung is dying from laughter, and Minho is dying from embarrassment._

___

“I don’t even know what to say. I’m not sure if he didn’t get it, or if you’re just _extremely_ bad at this.” Hyunjin deadpans. “But what I am sure of, is that he likes you. Just tell him”

“I can’t tell him. Even if he does like me, I can’t be with him.” Minho looks up with sad eyes.

“And why is that?” Hyunjin furrows his brow.

“Because-“ _Because I’m the crown prince and my father would never approve._ “Nevermind…”

“See? Just tell him.” Hyunjin pauses for a moment. “You know what, If you won’t tell him, then I will.”

“Wha-“

“Jisung!” Minho’s eyes widen, he shakes his head wildly and tries to stop Hyunjin. But it’s too late. “Jisung! Minho likes you!”

Minho quickly turns his head in the direction of Jisung, when he suddenly hears said boy cry out in pain. 

“Jisung!” Minho runs towards the younger boy, he’s laying on the ground, his opponent had accidentally hit him in the head when Jisung had looked at Hyunjin. “Are you okay?”

“Are you a cheesecake?” Jisung mumbles and tries to look at Minho but fails as he passes out.

“Am I- What?” Minho furrows his brow.

Hyunjin quickly lifts Jisung up and turns to Minho. “He likes to talk about cheesecake when he gets hit in the head.” _What? Why?_ Minho has so many questions. He gets a little jealous that Hyunjin is the one holding Jisung and not himself.

The teacher tells them to take Jisung back to his room and make sure he’s okay. 

As they’re walking, Minho gets an idea. “You go ahead, I’ll be right back.” He takes out his phone and dials a number.

“Hello. It’s Minho of Illaron.” He says when the person picks up.

“Your Royal Highness, how can I help?” The baker asks in a sickeningly formal tone. 

“Can I order your best cheesecake? The one with strawberries on top?” 

“Of course, it will be ready in 2 hours. Where should we send it?” 

“To Silverleaf Combat University, Please. Under the name Minho. Ask for Mr. B and have him deliver it to my dorm room.” Minho hangs up when the baker confirms his order. 

Jisung’s p.o.v

When Jisung opens his eyes, he notices two things. One, his head is pounding like crazy, and two, he doesn’t remember coming home. “What the-“

“Shh! Close your eyes.” A voice on his right whispers, he turns his head to look.

“Hyunjin? What are you doing here? What am i doing here?” Jisung tilts his head quizzically.

“You were hit in the head by San. Now close your eyes and pretend to sleep.” Hyunjin quickly tells him while glancing at the door.

“What? Why?” Jisung is utterly confused. 

“ _Because!_ When Minho gets here, he’s going to take care of you and it will be so cute and- Oh! You should also talk about cheesecake in your sleep.” As Hyunjin is rambling, Jisung is getting more and more confused. And _what was the last part about cheesecake?_

“Wha- Why?” Jisung’s head hurts way too much to understand anything Hyunjin just said.

“I kinda told him that you talk about cheesecake every time you hit your head,” Hyunjin says sheepishly and rubs his neck.

“Hyunjin. I love you, but that is the stupidest thing you’ve ever done. I’m not gonna talk about cheesecake.” Jisung deadpans and looks Hyunjin in the eyes.

“No, it’s not!” He defends himself, “And fine, but it’s true, you always talk about-“ Hyunjin pauses for a second nod his eyes grow wide, “He’s coming! Close your eyes!” He whisper-yells.

Jisung quickly shuts his eyes as he hears the door open.

Minho’s p.o.v

“Is he still passed out?” Minho asks as he walks through the door.

Hyunjin glances at Jisung. “Yeah, he hasn’t moved a muscle since we got here.” Minho nods and walks to the bathroom. He dampens a cloth and goes to place it on Jisung’s forehead.

“When do you think he will wake up?” Minho asks while holding the cloth in place.

“Hopefully soon. I’m really sorry about what happened.” Hyunjin looks down.

Minho thinks for a moment. “Do you think he heard what you said?” He bites his lip.

“I don’t know.” Hyunjin pauses and looks up at Minho. “But I really think you should tell him. I can see how much it affects you.” 

“I can’t, Hyunjin. What if you’re wrong? What if he _doesn’t_ like me back?” Minho thinks he hears a gasp from Jisung, but he brushes it off and continues. “What if I lose him? I don’t want to lose him, Hyunjin.” Minho is on the brink of tears. 

Jisung- and Hyunjin of course, but this is not about him- is the first person he has ever been this close to, other than Jeongin, and this friendship means more to him than anything else. He would gladly hide his feelings for the rest of his life and let them slowly tear him apart, as long as Jisung is by his side. 

Hyunjin sighs and reaches for Minho’s hand. “Minho, you won’t lose him. Even if he doesn’t like you, which I’m sure he does, he would never leave you. He’s too good of a person, and he wouldn’t let something like this destroy your friendship. I promise.” He gives Minho’s hand a squeeze and lets it go. 

“You’re probably right, but I’m just scared.” Minho takes a deep breath.

A few minutes later Jisung opens his eyes.

Jisung’s p.o.v

His heart is beating so fast that Jisung thinks it might explode. Minho likes him. He actually likes him. Jisung can’t believe it. He wants to blame his unbearable headache for making him hear things, but he couldn’t. Not when Minho had basically told it to him straight to his face. 

As he slowly opens his eyes, the two boys are looking at him. “Jisung! How do you feel? Does your head hurt? Do you want some water?” Minho asks with a concerned voice. Hyunjin tries to hide his snicker by coughing.

“I-I’m fine. My head hurts a lot, though.” Jisung groans and rubs his temples.

“Hold on, let me get you some painkillers.” Minho hurries to the bathroom. 

Jisung looks at Hyunjin, “don’t you dare say it.” He warns.

“I told you so! He likes you.” Hyunjin smirks as Jisung hits his arm. “So, are you gonna confess now?” Jisung shakes his head and Hyunjin’s smirk turns into a frown. “Why not? He _just_ said that he likes you.” 

“I’m scared.” Jisung looks at his hands and begins to fidget.

“I’m so done with you two.” Hyunjin facepalms. “You’re both hopeless,” He says as he shakes his head.

“I got the painkillers.” Minho walks out of the bathroom while holding a glass of water and some pills. He hands them to Jisung.

“Thanks.” Jisung swallows the pills, hopefully, his headache will be gone soon.

An hour later Hyunjin has already left.

Suddenly there’s a knock on the door. Minho quickly gets up and goes to open the door. “Oh, hello Mr. B” Minho greets the principal.

“Hello, Minho. Your delivery is here.” He says and gives a box to Minho, “I heard about Jisung. Is he doing okay?” 

“Yeah, he woke up a little while ago. This is actually for him.” Minho looks at the box, _for me?_ Jisung tilts his head. 

“Oh my gosh! Really?” Mr. B says excitedly before clearing his throat, “uh, I mean, that’s so sweet of you. I won’t disturb you any longer then. Have a nice rest of your day!” The principal awkwardly laughs and shuts the door.

Minho shakes his head and walks back to the bed Jisung is sitting on. “I got you this.” He says and shyly smiles at Jisung, _he’s so cute!_

“Thank you, what is it?” Jisung happily takes the gift from Minho and opens it, inside the box is a beautiful cake, it has big juicy strawberries on top and it looks delicious.

“It’s a cheesecake. I know you like it, so I thought I would buy some for you.” Minho smiles and looks at him, his beautiful golden eyes shine with warmth and Jisung almost cries. Man, he has completely fallen for this boy. “I’m gonna find a fork for you.”

As Minho walks to his side of the room, Jisung thinks he sees a flash of gold in Minho’s wings, he blinks his eyes a few times. His head must have been hit really hard.

Minho comes back, and they dig into the cake.

Suddenly Minho starts laughing, “what?” Jisung says with his mouth full of cake.

“S-sorry, you just have cake all over your face,” Minho says in between laughs. Jisung’s cheeks become pink.

“It’s not funny! I just can’t control myself when it comes to cheesecake.” He says sheepishly. Minho laughs even harder and hugs his stomach.

“It’s _so_ funny! You look like a squirrel; you’re so cute.” The blush on Jisung’s face deepens, and Minho starts to ramble. “Because a squirrel is cute, and if you look like a squirrel then that means that you’re also cute... Not that you wouldn’t be cute if you didn’t look like a squirrel, but- I should just stop talking.” He sighs.

“It’s fine Minho. I know I’m cute.” Jisung puffs his cheeks and laughs, Minho quickly joins him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're still not together... But maybe in the next chapter? ;) Please leave a comment and tell us what you think :) - J


	9. Chapter 9

_Minho’s p.o.v_

“-Are you sure you can go back by yourself? What if you get lost?” The tall boy walking beside Minho looks at him with worry in his eyes.

“It’s fine Hyunjin.” Minho quickly assures him, “besides, it’s been like 3 months, I should be able to-“

“Hyung!” A voice suddenly yells directly into Minho’s ear. He flinches and almost drops his phone, before turning his head to scowl at whoever made him partially deaf.

“Jisung?” The younger boy is grinning at him like he didn’t just cause Minho to have a minor heart attack. “What are you doing here? I thought you had to stay in bed today?” He lifts an eyebrow.

“I was supposed to do that… But I couldn’t just let my favorite Hyung get lost again.” He lifts his hands and makes a circle above his head to simulate a halo. Even though angels lost those ages ago when- anyways, that’s a story for another time.

“ _Excuse_ me?” Hyunjin puts his hands on his hips. “ _He’s_ your favorite Hyung? And to think I was going to ask you two if you wanted to go out tonight.” He wipes a phantom tear.

“Great! Where are you taking us?” Jisung excitedly clasps his hands together.

“I said ‘ _was_ ’ I’m not taking you anywhere.” Hyunjin folds his arms and looks away. Jisung pouts, Minho internally coos, the gesture is incredibly cute. “I was thinking we could eat at the restaurant on the corner,” Hyunjin mumbles and cracks a smile.

“I’m in!” Minho grins and raises his hand

“Me too! But, why?” Jisung asks

“I feel really bad about what happened yesterday… I want to make it up to you somehow.” Hyunjin crutches the backs of his neck and looks down.

~~~~

“Should we order a bottle of Soju?” Hyunjin says while chewing his food.

They arrived at the restaurant a little under an hour ago. They ordered Korean bbq and are now eating. Minho and Jisung are sitting on one side of the table, while Hyunjin is sitting on the opposite side.

“I don’t drink, but you guys can go ahead and order one if you want to,” Minho says and shoves a piece of meat in his mouth.

“I don’t drink either.” Jisung quickly says. Minho and Hyunjin stare at him in silence for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. “What?” Jisung asks with food in his mouth, his cheeks turning pink.

“You were literally drunk out of your mind not even a month ago,” Hyunjin says between laughs. Minho nods, unable to say anything.

“I- it wasn’t _that_ bad!” He tries to defend himself.

“Do I have to remind you of your song?” Minho says after calming down a bit. Jisung looks at him in confusion. “ _Minho is so pretty_ ~” He imitates Jisung’s drunk singing, Jisung looks at him in horror.

Hyunjin bursts out laughing again, he clutches his stomach and tries to breathe. “It’s worse than I thought.” He wipes a couple of tears from his eyes.

Jisung raises his hand to get the waiter's attention, “excuse me, can I order?”

The waiter quickly walks to their table, “of course sir, what would you like to order?”

Jisung thinks for a moment before clearing his throat, “Two bottles of Soju please.” He smiles.

The waiter types something on his tablet. “Anything else?” He asks and looks at Minho and Hyunjin. They both shake their heads. “Alright, I’ll go and bring you your drinks.” The waiter bows and walks away from the table.

~~~~

_Jisung’s p.o.v_

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Jisung mumbles and stands up. Suddenly the floor is spinning and he is sitting in Minho’s lap, “S-sorry. When he goes to stand up again, he is stopped by Minho’s hands on his waist.

“Are you sure you can walk by yourself? You’re pretty drunk.” Minho’s voice is thick with concern.

Jisung turns around to look at Minho, the older boy's eyebrows are furrowed together, his golden eyes staring right at Jisung. _He’s so pretty._ Jisung glances down at Minho’s lips, they look so kissable. If he just leaned forward a bit then-

“Are you going to answer or are you just gonna stare at his lips all night?” Hyunjin interrupts. Jisung blushes and quickly looks away.

“It’s fine. I can walk by myself.” He mumbles and tries to stand up. He puts his hands on the table to keep himself from falling again.

“I think you should go with him, Hyung.” Hyunjin looks at Minho and smirks.

Minho stands up and grabs one of Jisung’s arms. Jisung’s eyes widen as he turns his head around to look at Minho, the older boy just smiles reassuringly at him.

As they walk to the bathroom Jisung can’t stop thinking about Minho’s lips, he turns his head to his side to look at them once again. They look so soft and pink. He wonders what they would feel like on his own, would they feel as soft as they look?

“Jisung? Are you there?” Minho waves his hand in front of Jisung’s face. Jisung hesitantly moves his gaze from the older angel’s lips to his eyes.

“Huh?” He says under his breath.

Minho chuckles, “I said, we’re here now, so I’ll just wait for you out here.” Jisung looks around, they’re in a small hallway at the back of the restaurant. A sign tells him that the bathroom is on the other side of the door in front of them.

He turns his body towards Minho and looks him in the eyes, “Can I kiss you?” He doesn’t know where the confidence comes from, maybe it’s the alcohol, or maybe it’s the fact that Minho looks absolutely stunning.

“Wh- what?” The older boy stutters, his cheeks turning bright red.

“Can I kiss you?” Jisung repeats and steps closer to the boy in front of him.

“You’re drunk Jisung.” Minho swallows nervously.

“No, I’m not. I’m completely sober, and I wanna kiss you. Please?” He’s definitely _not_ sober.

Minho sighs, “I can’t kiss you when you’re drunk, I would be taking advantage of you. I can’t do that.” He looks down.

Jisung pouts, “Okay fine.” He pauses and looks up at Minho with a bright smile, the older boy raises an eyebrow, “Will you kiss me if I ask you again when I’m sober?”

“I doubt you will do that. But sure. If you ask me when you’re sober, then I will kiss you.” Minho chuckles and shakes his head with a smile.

Jisung almost jumps from excitement as he opens the door to the bathroom. _I_ need _to become sober, so I can kiss Minho._

~~~~

_Minho’s p.o.v_

When Minho opens the dorm room door Jisung has a mischievous smile on his face, as he walks past Minho and into the room.

After Minho closes the door he turns around. Jisung is standing right in front of him with an unreadable expression on his face. The younger boy takes a step towards Minho. “What-“ Minho says as he takes a step backwards, his back hits the door, Jisung smirks and takes another step forward. Minho presses his back against the door, and his eyes widen, “What are you doing, Jisung?” The younger boy doesn’t say anything as he places his hands on the door on either side of Minho’s head.

“I’m not drunk anymore, so now I can kiss you, right?” He smiles and slowly leans his face closer to Minho’s.

“I- I guess.” Minho stutters and takes a deep breath. He has never kissed anyone before, so he doesn’t know what to expect, he has watched a lot of movies and read a lot of books, but nothing has prepared him for the feeling he is feeling in his heart right at this moment.

Jisung pushes himself a little away from Minho, “Are you sure?” He asks and bites his lip, his confidence seems to falter a bit as he suddenly looks unsure.

“Yes. Please.” Minho whispers and looks Jisung in the eyes, the galaxy has turned pink and purple. The stars shine brighter than he has ever seen before as Jisung once again leans closer to Minho.

Minho closes his eyes right before a soft pair of lips meet his own. The kiss is way too short, Jisung pulls away and Minho opens his eyes. Jisung looks at him with questioning eyes, “Is this okay?”

Minho doesn’t answer, he grabs the back of Jisung’s head and pulls him in for another kiss. This time it’s more passionate, fireworks explode in Minho’s body, as they move their lips in unison.

Jisung deepens the kiss and presses himself closer to Minho as he grabs his waist. Minho pushes Jisung backwards without breaking the kiss, Jisung’s legs hit the side of the bed and he falls backwards, taking Minho down with him.

A few minutes later Jisung pulls away to catch his breath, Minho looks into his eyes and smiles as he hovers above him.

Jisung returns his smile, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” He asks. Minho’s smile grows bigger and he leans his head down to kiss Jisung again, the younger boy giggles before kissing him back.

Minho pulls away after a few seconds, “Does this answer your question?”

Jisung grins “Maybe, but you should do it again, just to be sure. You know?” Minho shakes his head with a fond smile on his lips, before catching Jisnug’s lips in another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

_??? P.O.V _

Right when I’m about to write my next tweet, my phone starts ringing. 

_ Minho’s P.O.V _

The following Friday Jisung and Minho are sitting on Jisungs bed, “Why did you paint your side of the room black?” Minho glances at Jisung who is doing a history project on his computer. 

Jisung looks up from his computer, “I was saving money for a star projector, but I gave up because I’m terrible with money.” He says sheepishly and scratches the back of his neck.

Minho hums and nods, “Do you have any plans this weekend?” 

“Yeah, Felix asked me to help him with his history project,” Jisung says and looks at his screen.

Minho lays his head on Jisungs shoulder and watches as the younger angel quickly types a bunch of words. 

A few minutes later Minho becomes bored, he sneaks his arm around Jisungs waist and begins to kiss his shoulder, Jisung smiles but keeps his focus on his computer.

Minho huffs before kissing Jisungs neck and purposefully blowing air into his ear. Jisung giggles and lifts his shoulder to block the air from entering his ear, “Hyung, stop, I have to finish my project.” Jisung laughs. 

“But I’m bored, Sungie~” Minho pouts and hugs Jisungs side while laying his head back on his shoulder.

“I know, I’m almost done. Give me 10 minutes, then you can have my attention.” Jisung lays his head on top of Minho’s head.

Minho fishes his phone out of his pocket and sends a message to Hyunjin.

~~~~

“Do you need help with anything?” Minho turns around to find a tall blonde boy looking at him, the name ‘Seonghwa’ is written on his nametag.

When Jisung had left to hang out with Felix, Minho had decided to go buy the things he needs for the room. 

“Do you have any black paint?” Minho asks. Seonghwa thinks for a moment before answering.

“Yes we do, it’s right over here.” He says and begins walking towards a big sign that says ‘Paint’. Minho follows him but feels a bit stupid for not noticing the sign himself.

“Here you go,” The blonde boy says as he hands Minho the can of paint, “Anything else?”

“Yeah, I need a, um, star projector?” He says almost like a question. He’s not completely sure what a star projector is, but Jisung wants it so it doesn’t matter what it is, as long as he can give it to him. 

Seonghwa looks deep in thought as he looks around the store, suddenly his face lights up as he seems to remember, “Right! It’s over here.” He starts walking again, this time there’s no sign that says ‘star projector’ or something, but there are a couple of boxes with a picture of a black sphere on the front. Seonghwa picks up one of the boxes and hands it to Minho, “Here it is. Do you need anything else?” He smiles.

“No, I think that’s all. Thank you for helping.” Minho returns the smile.

“No problem. I’m just doing my job,” The blonde boy’s smile grows wider as they make their way over to the counter. “That will be… 4399.99.” Seonghwa says and looks up from the cash register, “You must really like stars.” He says as he chuckles a bit. 

Minho hands him his card and smiles a little, “It’s actually for my boyf-” He stops himself, and his eyes grow wide, he’s a bit nervous that Seounghwa might judge him if he tells him about Jisung. Not that he’s ashamed of him, he’s just not used to telling people about his sexuality. 

Seonghwa seems to notice his nervousness and quickly reassures him, “Hey, I won't judge you. I have a boyfriend too.” He grins and continues, “He’s my coworker, we met when I started working here.” He smiles fondly at the memory.

Minho breathes a sigh of relief, “Thank you,” he smiles, “I’m buying it for my boyfriend. He loves stars, his eyes hold an entire galaxy, they’re so beautiful and-” He blushes and stops himself when he notices that he’s rambling. “Sorry.” He sheepishly says.

Seonghwa looks at him with a fond smile, “It’s okay, You must like him a lot, he’s lucky to have you.” He says and thinks for a moment, “Wait here.” He walks away from the counter after handing Minho his card. 

A minute later Seonghwa comes back with two flat boxes in his hand. He hands them to Minho who looks at him in confusion before looking at the boxes. It’s two matching phone covers. He looks back at Seonghwa.

“It’s a gift. You can give him one of them and keep the other one for yourself.” Seonghwa smiles. 

“Thank you so much.” Minho grins at him. 

~~~~

A knock on the door startles Minho as he is trying to move the furniture away from the walls.

“Oh, hi Hyunjin!” He says as he opens the door.

“Hey. So what did you need help with- what happened in here?” He says as he walks past Minho into the dorm room. “Did a tornado destroy your room?” He looks at Minho in confusion.

Minho laughs, “No, I’m going to paint the walls, and you’re going to help.” He says and closes the door. 

“Why?” Hyunjin still looks confused as he takes a seat on the bed which is half covered by the couch. 

“Because Jisung wants a star projector,” Minho says matter of factly.

“I still don’t understand… But sure, let’s paint the room. Hyunjin says and stands up, “Wait- Do you even have paint?”

Minh nods and pics up the bucket of paint. “It’s right here.” 

“Black?” Hyunjin raises an eyebrow before his mouth forms an ‘o’ shape, “Oh! I get it now! We’re painting the room black because Jisung wants a star projector!” Hyunjin excitedly says and puts on a pair of gloves.

Minho stares blankly at him and blinks, “That’s what I just told y- Nevermind, I’m glad you get it now.” He shakes his head a bit and laughs.

“Seungmin said he will be here in 30 minutes by the way,” Hyunjin says as he paints the first streak of black on the stark white wall. 

“Great! We need all the help we can get, Jisung said he will be home for dinner.” Minho says and dips his brush in the paint.

30 minutes later there’s a knock on the door. Hyunjin opens the door and Seungmin walks into the room, “Wow, what happened in here? did a tornado go through your room?” Seungmin says and looks around. 

Hyunjin looks at him and laughs, “Right? It really looks as if a tornado happened.” 

Minho shakes his head a bit and chuckles, “Why don’t you just date already.” He says under his breath.

Hyunjin and Seungmin snap their heads towards Minho, “What?” They say in unison. 

“Nothing.” Minho smiles, “Seungmin, grab a brush, we’re painting the room black.” 

Seungmin does as he’s told but pauses when he dips his brush in the paint, “Why are we painting the room black?” He asks. 

“It’s because Jisung wants a star projector, it took me a while to understand too.” Hyunjin answers as he paints around the doorframe. 

“Oh, okay.” Seungmin nods and starts painting the wall.

A few hours later Hyunjin puts the brush on a tray and flops onto the couch. “I’m so tired, I’m gonna take a break.” He mumbles into the fabric.

“That’s a great idea, let’s all take a break for a while, we’re almost done.” Minho says and yawns. They only need to paint one wall to be done. 

The three boys sit in silence as they observe their work. Minho looks to his side and his eyes grow wide as he watches Hyunjin staring into a lit lighter, he lifts his finger to touch the flame. “Hyunjin! What are you doing?” Minho almost yells as he looks at the other boy in shock.

“What? Oh. Nothing. I’m just bored.” Hyunjin answers absentminded.

“Don’t worry he does it all the time. I would call him a pyromaniac, but he doesn’t want to hear about it.” Seungmin rolls his eyes but smiles a little. 

“Hey! I’m not a pyromaniac, I just like fire. I’m not burning anything.” Hyunjin defends himself and crosses his arms after turning the lighter off. 

“Oh. So my couch was nothing?” Seungmin raises an eyebrow. Minho is just watching as the two bicker like an old married couple.

“It was an accident! And you didn’t die.” Hyunjin once again defends himself. 

“You don’t burn an entire couch  _ and  _ a carpet on accident, Hyunjin.” Seungmin says.

“I- Well,  _ I  _ do.” Hyunjin pouts, “And you told me it was okay afterwards.” He looks down. 

Seungmin embraces him and pats his back, “I know, I’m just joking with you. It’s okay Jinnie.” He says in a comforting tone. Minho internally coos at them.

An hour later they finally finish painting the walls. 

“How does this thing work?” Minho says as he looks at the star projector.

Hyunjin takes the box and reads the side of it. “I think you just have to plug it in.” He says.

Minho does just that and soon the entire room is transformed into a galaxy. “Wow.” Seungmin says in awe and looks around.

“It’s beautiful.” Minho whispers. The stars on the walls look almost identical to the ones in Jisung’s eyes. 

“Jisung is gonna love this.” Hyunjin says and walks around the room. He almost touches the wall before remembering that the paint is still wet.

_ Jisung’s P.O.V _

“Bye Felix.” Jisung says as he hugs his friend goodbye. When they part ways Jisung makes his way towards the dorm room

Jisung opens the door to the room and immediately stops in his tracks. “What-” 

“Surprise!” The three boys in front of Jisung yell at him. 

Jisung laughs in confusion as he takes a step into the room. The walls are completely black, and all the furniture is in the middle of the room. “What? Why?” He struggles to find words. 

“Do you like it? We painted the rest of the room.” Minho grins at him and pulls him in for a quick kiss.

“Gross.” Hyunjin fake gags and chuckles when Seungmin hits his arm as Minho rolls his eyes at him.

“It’s great! But, why?” Jisung asks, still confused as to why their room is now completely black.

“Oh, right! I forgot to turn it on.” Minho says and walks to the other side of the room. “Are you ready?” He asks and looks at Jisung.

“Uhh.. I guess?” Jisung says and laughs a little. Suddenly the room is bathed in a variety of colors and stars. Jisung’s jaw drops as he watches the galaxy in front of him, tears start to well up in his eyes and he quickly dries them to stop them from disturbing his view of the lights. 

“Do you like it?” Minho whispers, the older boy is now standing beside Jisung. 

Jisung nods completely speechless. He hugs Minho, “I love it. It’s amazing.” He says as more tears spill out of his eyes. “Thank you.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” Minho says quietly and kisses the top of Jisungs head.

Jisung breaks the hug and looks at Seungmin and Hyunjin, “Thank you guys.” He smiles at them.

“You’re welcome.” They say in unison and grin.

“We should probably go now, it’s getting late and I’m hungry,” Hyunjin yawns, “And tired. Come on Minnie.” He says and drags the younger boy out the door.

“Why aren’t they dating yet?” Jisung asks and looks at Minho. 

“Right?” Minho says and chuckles. He turns away from Jisung and starts to move the furniture away from the bathroom door.

Jisung thinks he must be tired because Minho’s wings suddenly start flashing. “I should go to bed early; I’m starting to hallucinate.” He laughs and shakes his head.

“Why? what are you seeing? A ghost?” Minho chuckles and turns around, “Or a pink elephant?” 

Jisung laughs, “No, I’m not that creative. Your wings are just flashing gold.” He says and shakes his head.

Minho’s eyes grow wide as the smile on his lips disappears. “Wh-What?” He whispers before hurrying into the bathroom.

_ Huh, that’s weird _ . Jisung scratches his head and walks towards the bathroom door. He knocks on it, “Are you okay Hyung?” He asks.

Minho opens the door, “I- I’m fine.” He says as he walks back into the room. 

Jisung watches as Minho’s wings gradually turn completely gold, he extends his hand to touch a feather. “Huh, they’re completely gold now. I must be really tired.” he mumbles.

“No.” Minho says and sighs.

“No? What do you mean?” Jisung looks at him in confusion.

“You’re not tired, Jisung. Well, maybe you are. But that’s not the reason why my wings are golden.” Minho looks down as he takes Jisungs hands.

Jisung starts to get nervous, “Hyung? What’s happening?” He asks.

“There’s something I need to tell you, Sungie.” Minho says and pulls Jisung towards a couch, “Please sit down.”

“O-okay.” Jisung mumbles and sits down beside Minho.

“Promise me you won’t get mad, and that this won’t change anything between us, okay?” Minho looks at him with pleading eyes. Jisung nods and waits for the older boy to continue. Minho takes a deep breath before speaking. “I’m Lee Minho. The Crown Prince of Illaron.” Minho cringes a bit, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, I had to keep it a secret to attend this school. I’m really sorry Sungie, can you forgive me?” He looks Jisung in the eyes as he speaks.

Jisung’s world crumbles as he listens to Minho- No, Prince Minho, speak. Had all of this just been a lie? What did he do to deserve this? How could he be so stupid to think that Minho, the most perfect angel in the entire world, was actually meant for him?

“What do you mean?” Jisung says, his voice small and fragile.

“I’m Lee M-” Jisung cuts him off.

“I heard what you said.” He lets go of Minho’s hands and stands up. “So you’re telling me that you’re the Crown Prince?” Minho nods, “You’re telling me that I’m dating the Crown Prince of the country I have dedicated my life to protect?” Minho hesitates but nods. Jisung shakes his head and drops to his knees and bows his head. “I’m sorry His Royal Highness, I shall not commit this type of mistake again. I should have known, I’m so sorry.” Jisung bows his head lower.

“Sungie- What? What are you doing?” Minho quickly stands up and tries to pull Jisung off the floor.

“I’m sorry His Royal Highness.” Jisung stands but keeps his head low as he quickly runs out the door.

_ Minho’s P.O.V _

Minho hurries after Jisung but gives up as the boy is already gone from his sight. He runs his hands through his hair in frustration and paces back and forth. 

He picks up his phones and dials a number. “His Royal Highness, what can-”

“Don’t call me that.” Minho says harshly into the phone. 

“I’m Sorry. What can I help you with?” The voice says.

“I need help with my wings. Are you at the castle?” Minho says in a hushed voice in case anyone hears.

“Not right now His-” The voice pauses, “I’m no at the castle right now, but I can be there in 2 hours.” 

“Great. Meet me in front of the castle in 2 hours,” Minho says and hangs up. He quickly runs to the school’s exit and takes flight towards his home.

~~~~

Minho arrives at the castle 2 hours later and finds the red-haired magician in front of the castle. As soon as the witch spots Minho, he bows.

“Hello, Chris.” Minho says.

“Hello. You said you needed help with your wings. Is something wrong?” Chris says and looks at Minho’s wings.

“My boy-” Minho sighs, “My friend can see them.” He says.

The magician's face lights up, “Oh? That’s great!” He says and almost jumps out of excitement.

Minho looks at him with confusion written all over his face. “No, it’s not great. He probably hates me now.”

“What do you mean?” Chris tilts his head, “I’m sure he loves you.” He continues.

“What?” Minho is even more confused. Jisung wouldn’t have run away like that if he loved Minho. Would he?

The witch scratches his neck sheepishly, “I forgot to tell you, but I made the spell so the only angels who can see your golden wings, are the ones who truly love you.”

Minho’s eyes widen, “You did what?” He almost yells, and then he stops in his tracks. 

His dad had seen his grey wings.

His heart shatters as tears start streaming down his face.

He takes flight again and flies away from the castle. He doesn’t have a destination in mind. He just needs to get away.

About half an hour later he suddenly crashes into someone.

“Hello, Minho. Long time, no see.” A voice he knows all too well says and then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to write a comment, It motivates us to keep writing :) - J
> 
> Thank you for reading - S


	11. Chapter 11

_ Jisung’s p.o.v _

“Hey, Jisung- whoa what happened?” Hyunjin says and pulls Jisung inside his dorm room. 

After Minho had told Jisung about his royal status, Jisung had run all the way to Hyunjin and Seungmin’s dorm room. 

He is amazed that he even found the place since his vision is completely blocked by tears. Everything hurts, his eyes sting, his legs are sore from running, but none of that compares to the feeling of a thousand knives going through his chest.

“Jisung, what happened?” Hyunjin once again asks when they’re sitting on the sofa. Jisung can’t say anything, he opens his mouth but the only thing that comes out is more sobs. Hyunjin hugs him tight, he pats Jisung’s back and tries to calm him down. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m here.”

They sit like that for what feels like forever before Jisung finally says something. “It hurts.” He sobs and buries his head in Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“I know, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong if you’re not ready.” Hyunjin whispers as he rubs soothing circles on Jisung’s back.

“It’s Minho,” Jisung mumbles and dries some of his tears with the back of his hand. Hyunjin pulls away from the hug to look Jisung in the eyes.

“What did he do?” He says through gritted teeth, the flames in his eyes darken to a scary red, “Where is he?” 

“I- I don’t know. Don’t hurt him.” Jisung pleads and Hyunjin’s eyes turn a little lighter. 

Jisung takes a deep breath and tells Hyunjin what happened.

“So… He’s the prince?” Hyunjin asks after a while. 

Jisung nods, “Yes. Why does  _ he  _ have to be the Prince? What did I do to deserve this?” He runs his hands through his hair. 

“Why is it a problem that he’s a Prince?” Hyunjin tilts his head in question.

Jisung sighs, “It’s a long story.” 

“Well, I have a lot of time, so if you want to talk about it, then I’m all ears.” Hyunjin cups his hands behind his ears to make them look bigger.

Jisung chuckles and shakes his head, “Okay. So, it started when I wasn’t born yet.” He begins.

“How do you know the story then?” Hyunjin cuts him off.

“Shut up and listen.” Jisung laughs.

“Right, sorry. Continue.” Hyunjin zips his mouth and stares at Jisung.

~~~~

  
  


“Yeobo, I’m home!” Mr. Han shouts as he closes the door. “I have great news.” He grins from ear to ear.

Mrs. Han greets him with a kiss, “What is it?” She smiles.

“I got a letter from the King today. I’m being promoted to Royal fishmonger.” He hugs his wife, careful to not crush her pregnant belly.

“That’s amazing news Yeobo.” She excitedly says and leans her head on his shoulder.

_ \---- _

“Hello, Mr. Han.”

“Hello, Your Majesty.” Mr. Han greets and kneels before the King.

“I see you got my letter. Would you like to accept the offer?” The King asks.

“Yes Sir. I would be honored.” Mr. Han answers and stands up when the King tells him to do so.

“Great, then I will have one of my messengers bring you a contract for you to sign. I look forward to working with you.” The King smiles. Mr. Han bows and thanks him.

  
  


For years Mr. Han was the Royal fishmonger. Every week he would bring fresh fish to the castle, he knew all members of the Royal family by first-name, and was loved by everyone. The King and the Queen were thankful for the delicious seafood, and would often thank him for his service. The Princes would watch when he cut the fish, and ask questions about his life. 

He loved his job, he loved the Royal family, and he loved the castle. 

At home, his wife and two sons would greet him every time he got home. They would ask him about his day at the castle, his sons were especially fond of all the stories he would tell them.

It was all great. Until one day.

“I am so sorry Your Majesty. It will never happen again.” Mr. Han kneels and bows his head in front of the King. 

The oldest of the Princes had asked him if he could come with him to the city. Mr. Han had told him no, but the sneaky Prince had hidden in the wagon. When they had arrived at the city square the Prince had jumped out of the wagon and ran around the city, Mr. Han had lost sight of him right away because the small boy had disappeared in the crowd. Mr. Han found Minho in the horse market and he watched as Minho was pushed by the horse’s head and fell into a bunch of boxes. Minho started crying and Mr. Han ran as fast as he could to pick him up, when he got closer he saw that Minho was covered in bruises and he had a wound on his knee.

When the King found out, he was far from happy.

“You’re right. It will  _ never _ happen again. Because if it does then you will be begging for your death. If you or your family ever come near my Princes again, I will make sure it’s the last thing you do. Understood?” The King says in a stern tone. 

Mr. Han bows his head and gulps, “Yes, your Majesty. I understand.” 

“Good. Now get out of my castle.” He lowers his voice to a chilling tone. 

Mr. Han hurries out of the castle and home to his family. He made sure to tell them the King’s order, to never go near the Royal family.

————

Mr. Han went back to his ordinary job as a fisherman, he worked 12 hours a day to be able to feed his family. He tried to forget about the incident with the King, but it proved harder than expected.

  
  


The fishing industry is being shut down due to pollution, the workers - including Mr. Han - have been working day and night to clean out all of the warehouses. Mr. Han has been working extra hard to earn enough money, to feed his family until he finds a new job.

“What do you mean I won’t get paid this month? I did all the work you asked me to do.” Mr. Han spoke into the phone.

His boss on the other end sighed, “I’m sorry, Mr. Han, the King ordered me to stop paying you. I wish I could do something about it.” 

“The King,” Mr. Han spat the words out as if they were garbage, “I don’t care what the King says, he has ruined enough in my life already.” Mr. Han hangs up on his boss and runs his hands through his hair. “I swear, I will get my revenge someday.” He mumbles.

“Is everything okay dad?” Jisung who had witnessed the whole thing asks. 

“No. The Royal family are a bunch of monsters, they only care about themselves. Don’t ever involve yourself with them.” Mr. Han walks out of the kitchen.

~~~~ 

  
  


“Oh, wow.” Hyunjin whispers after Jisung is done telling the story. “I guess it makes sense why you reacted that way then.” Jisung nods and feels his tears start to sting again, he quickly blinks to stop any tears from forming. “But, why are you in this school then? Why are you training to become their security guard if they treated your family like that?” Hyunjin tilts his head.

“I didn’t really have a choice I guess… When I met Chan on the street he gave me this opportunity, and I didn’t have other places to go.” Jisung looks down. 

“Wait- Chan? Bang Chan? The one with red hair? You know him too?” Hyunjin lifts an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Jisung looks up at him.

“It just seems like everyone knows Chan, but no one knows who he really is, it’s like he-” Hyunjin is cut off by the door slamming open. The boys turn their head toward the door and find -  _ Chan? _

“Jisung! You need to get to the castle now!” Chan yells.

“What? Why?” Jisung makes no move to stand up, the last thing he wants to do right now is go anywhere near the castle.

“Minho has been kidnapped and we need more guards. Hyunjin you too, we need all the help we can get.” He quickly says.

Jisung’s eyes grow wide,  _ Minho has been kidnapped?  _

~~~~

_ Minho’s P.O.V _

Minho tries to open his eyes but he is blindfolded, he is laying on a cold, hard ground, his hands and feet are tied together. The only thing he can hear is a faint dripping of water somewhere near him. He tries to free his hands and legs, but it’s to no avail.

Minho doesn’t know how long he lays there before he hears footsteps. “Minho. You’re awake.” A voice says it’s the same voice he heard right before he lost consciousness. He knows the voice so well, yet he can’t remember from where. 

“Why are you doing this?” Minho says, his throat sore from lack of water.

“For fun.” The voice chuckles.  _ What?  _ “I have some business to take care of. And you, my lovely  _ Prince _ , are going to help me.” The voice says and Minho hears the footsteps come closer. “Now let me just-” A sharp pain goes through Minho’s entire body, he lets out a loud shriek of pain. “Beautiful,” The voice says. The voice continues to speak, but the pain is too much, and Minho slowly becomes unconscious again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! :) -J
> 
> Heyyyyy, leave a comment down below :D -S


	12. Chapter 12

Jisung’s P.O.V

“Wait.” Jisung stops walking. Jisung, Hyunjin, and Chan are on their way to meet Felix and Seungmin outside the school. “We should tell Mr. B where we’re going. He turns around and walks toward the principal's office. 

“I don’t think he will be there.” Chan scratches his neck as he follows Jisung.

“Well, we can at least check, I don’t want to get in trouble,” Jisung says.

They approach the office and Hyunjin opens the door. Sure enough, he’s not there. 

“I already told him where we’re going. He has probably just gone for a walk or something.” Chan chuckles a bit.

“Oh okay, it should be fine then. But you take the blame if we get in trouble.” Hyunjin points to Chan.

When they get outside, they find Seungmin, Felix, and a few other angels. Hyunjin had texted a few of the school’s top students and asked them to come after Chan had told them that they need all the help they can get. 

“Hey guys,” Felix greets them as they walk toward him, “I brought my friend Changbin, you said you needed as much help as possible.” He grins and gestures to the boy beside him, he’s a little shorter than Jisung and he has grey hair.

“That’s great! Nice to meet you Changbin,” Hyunjin smiles and shakes Changbin’s hand.

“Is everyone ready?” Chan raises his voice a little to get everyone’s attention, the other angels look at him and they all confirm that they are ready. “Okay, follow me and stay close behind.” Chan takes flight and so does everyone else.

~~~~

A few hundred meters before they reach the castle, Jisung and Hyunjin land on a small hill, because Jisung is too afraid to continue. 

“What if they won’t let me in? What if the King knows who I am? Oh god-” Jisung rambles and his eyes widen, “What if they kill me?” He hides his face in his hands.

“Jisung, calm down. It’s gonna be fine.” Hyunjin lays his hand on Jisung’s shoulder, “I won’t let them hurt you, and I’m sure the King is so focussed on finding Minho hyung, that he won’t care who your father is.” Hyunjin smiles and tries to comfort Jisung.

Jisung takes a deep breath and looks at Hyunjin, “You’re probably right,” It’s not like his father actually thinks of Jisung as his son anyways, he made that pretty clear when he kicked him out of the house. 

~~~~

_“Get out of my house. Now!” Jisung’s dad yells at him as he points to the door. It has only been a few days since Jisung told his parents that he’s gay and his dad hasn’t stopped arguing with him since._

_Jisung flinches at the tone of his dad’s voice, “But, dad-”_

_“Don’t call me dad. I am not your father, and you are not my son. My son isn’t disgusting like you. Get out.” His dad’s eyes, which are usually calm and friendly oceans, are now frightening thunderstorms. “Get out of my sight right now, I can’t look at you. Stranger.”_

_His dad’s last word hits Jisung like a ton of bricks, he goes completely numb and can’t say anything. While he slowly makes his way toward the door his mom, who has been out shopping, opens the door from the outside. When she sees Jisung, she doesn’t say anything, if it wasn’t for the disgusted glance she sends his way, Jisung would’ve thought she was ignoring him._

_Jisung closes the door behind him, and with tear-stained cheeks, a broken heart, and no parents, he walks away from his home._

~~~~

“Of course I’m right! Now, let’s go.” Hyunjin says, and they take flight again.

When they reach the gate, all the other angels are already there.

They all get escorted into the castle, and into a big hall. The King is sitting on a big throne and he watches as they enter. “I have brought the students, Your Royal Highness.” The guard who escorted them says and bows.

The King nods and thanks him, “Greetings students. Please introduce yourselves.” The King says and looks at a girl on the opposite side of the line they’re standing in. 

“Yoo Jeongyeon at your service, Sir.” She bows. Everyone says their names and it soon becomes Jisung’s turn.

Jisung takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, “Jisung at your service, Sir.” He bows deeply and tries not to show his nervousness. The king stares at him without saying anything.

Hyunjin softly elbows Jisung in his side and leans in to whisper, “Your last name, Jisung.”

“O-oh, right.” He straightens his back and takes another deep breath, _here we go,_ “H-Han Jisung at your service, Sir.” He bows once again. 

“Han?” The King simply says and begins to walk toward Jisung.

“I’m sorry Your Royal Highness. Please spare me.” Jisung falls to his knees, just like he had done with Minho. Jisung’s heart drops at the thought of Minho, but he quickly composes himself. 

“Didn’t I tell your father that your family isn’t welcome in my castle?” The King raises his voice.

“Sir, Jisung is our best student. He is our best bet at finding The Crown Prince.” Chan steps in front of Jisung, “Please let him help us, I assure you he won’t do anything to hurt the Royal family.” 

The King doesn’t say anything for a few seconds but then nods, “I trust you, Chris. And if you trust Han Jisung.” He looks directly at Jisung, “Then I do too.”

Jisung lets go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “Thank you, Sir. I won’t disappoint you.”

~~~~

Minho’s P.O.V

Minho woke up a few minutes ago, but he’s laying completely still, so his kidnappers won’t notice that he’s awake. He had woken up to a couple of voices talking, he thinks there are three voices, but he isn’t sure.

“Should we kill him?” One of the voices says. 

“No, it’s funnier if he’s alive.” Another voice laughs, “We should take another feather just to be sure.” The same voice says. Minho’s heart starts racing, his wings are in excruciating pain, it’s almost unbearable. He doesn’t know how many feathers they have plucked from him while he was unconscious, but he hopes he has enough left to fly away if he ever gets the chance to escape this place.

He hears footsteps approach him, he tries his best to stay completely still. “the letter is on it’s way to the castle. We’ll pluck one feather each hour until the money gets here.” The man who kidnapped him says and chuckles. Minho lets out a small noise as he thinks about all the pain he will go through. 

The voices stop talking for a few seconds, “Looks like our princess is awake.” One of the voices says.

“He’s the prince-” another voice says before being cut off by what sounded like a punch to the stomach.

“I know, dumbass. I’m trying to embarrass him.” The first voice says.

“Oh, right. Yeah, _Princess_. You think you’re so tough huh? Well, I’m tougher.” The second voice says.

“Idiot.” The first voice sighs, “Just shut up and let me handle the talking.” 

“Boys, stop arguing. It’s been an hour since the last feather. Get to work!” The original kidnapper says. 

“Yes, boss!” Both of the voices say. Footsteps once again approach Minho and he tries to scramble away but is stopped by hands on his arms. He feels a tug on his wing and a sharp pain shoots through him as a feather is plucked. He stays awake this time, but he almost wishes he would've passed out.

Jisung’s P.O.V

They sit through meeting after meeting but no one knows where to look for Minho. It's been a few hours since they arrived at the castle and they haven’t found any clues. The King has sent out multiple troops of guards but none of them have been successful yet.

Suddenly the door to the room they are currently in flies open, a man runs through the door and pants as he hands a letter to the King, “One of the messengers delivered this, Sir” He says through heavy breaths.

“Thank you.” The King says and the Man bows before exiting through the door. The king opens the letter and pulls out a bloodstained paper and a golden feather. Jisung’s blood runs cold, is that Minho’s feather?

“What is it, Sir?” Chan, who is sitting beside Jisung, asks.

“It’s a letter, it says that they will pluck a feather every hour until I pay 50 million.” The King calmly says. Jisung almost passes out, _a feather every hour?_ He hopes Minho is okay, but he is fully aware that the Prince can impossibly be okay, losing a feather is the most painful thing an angel can experience. Jisung once got in a fight with a bully when he was younger, the bully had plucked one of his feathers and Jisung had been unconscious for almost a day. 

“Can I see the letter?” Jisung says without thinking. The King nods and hands the letter to him.

Jisung pulls out the feather, he almost cries, Minho must be in so much pain and it’s all his fault. If he hadn’t reacted that way when Minho had told him that he’s a Prince, they would still be in the dorm room at the school. Minho would still be in Jisung’s arms if Jisung hadn’t been so selfish. 

“Are you okay, Jisung?” Hyunjin pulls him out of his thoughts. His vision is blurry as he looks at Hyunjin, and he notices that he has been crying in front of the King, who has no idea that Jisung knows Minho. He quickly dries his tears and hopes the King hasn’t noticed. 

“I’m fine.” Jisung lies and he knows that Hyunjin also knows that it’s a lie, luckily the other angels lets it go. 

Suddenly a foul smell reaches Jisung’s nostrils. He looks to where the smell is coming from, it’s the feather. He brings the feather closer to his nose, and he recognizes the smell. Fish. It smells like fish.

“Are there any fish warehouses left that haven't been demolished?” Jisung quickly says.

“Yes. Why?” The King asks and raises an eyebrow.

“Where?” Jisung simply says.

The King thinks for a moment, “1 hour in the south-east direction. It’s the last one standing, but it will be demolished soon.”

Jisung quickly stands up and runs toward the door.

“Jisung! Where are you going?” Hyunjin shouts after him. 

Jisung turns around, “I’m going to find Minho.”

“You can’t go there alone, wait for us, we’ll go there together,” Chan says and stands up followed by Hyunjin and the rest of the students.

“Hurry up then! Minho is in danger.” He yells at them, he knows he probably shouldn’t yell when the King is in the room, but he doesn’t care right now, Minho is in danger, his first love is in danger.

Chris walks toward him “We have to gather the other guards, then we will be on our way-”

“No. I’m flying first then.” Jisung cuts him off and runs out of the castle, luckily his sense of direction is pretty good, otherwise, he would’ve gotten lost in the big castle. 

~~~~

Jisung finds the warehouse pretty quickly, he got there in around 30 minutes. It’s a big grey building that looks like it could collapse at any moment if the wind was strong enough. He finds a hole in the roof - which isn’t that hard since the roof is basically one big hole.

He lays flat on top of the roof and looks through the hole, at first he thinks he got the wrong warehouse, but then he sees a figure lying curled up in a corner, the golden wings are hard to miss, they shine bright in the dark building. 

_Minho!_ Jisung is about to fly through the hole when he sees a man standing beside Minho. The man crouches down and reaches his hand toward Minho’s head, he removes the blindfold from Minho’s eyes but Minho doesn’t move. Jisung freezes, _Is he dead?_ Jisung shakes his head and tries to keep his thought positive.

The man reaches for one of Minho’s wings, he’s about to pull a feather when Jisung has had enough, “Minho!” He shouts and flies through the hole in the roof directly towards Minho and the man.

The man lets go of the feather and turns around when he hears Jisung’s voice. As Jisung gets closer, he suddenly stops in his tracks a few meters away from the man. _What is_ he _doing here?_

“Jisung?” His dad says, “What are you doing here?”

Minho’s head turns toward Jisung when he hears the name. “Jisung?” He says almost inaudibly, but Jisung hears him loud and clear.

“I’m here, Minho. It will be okay.” Jisung says as he walks closer to the older boy.

“Answer me, boy. What are you doing here?” Jisung’s dad says more sternly this time. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Jisung coldly says.

“It’s none of your business. Get out.” His dad says and Jisung laughs bitterly.

“Not this time. You can’t tell me what to do anymore.” Jisung says and crouches down beside Minho. “Are you okay?” He whispers.

“Get out! You can’t be here! This is none of your business!” His dad is fuming, his voice echoes through the building.

Suddenly Jisung hears footsteps run toward them, “Is everything okay boss?” A man yells as he runs toward them with another man following close behind.

“Who’s that?” The man behind him asks and points at Jisung.

“It doesn’t matter, shoot him!” The first man says and before Jisung’s dad can react, a loud shot rings through the warehouse, and Jisung screams in pain as he clutches his side.

“Jisung!” Minho yells as loud as he can - which isn’t that loud. 

“You morons! That’s my son!” Jisung’s dad yells.

“Oops, sorry boss.” One of the men says.

Jisung feels arms around him and hears a voice calling his name,  he smiles a bit at the fact that his dad called him his son, he never thought he would hear those words come from his dad’s mouth again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! What do you think is going to happen next? :D - J
> 
> I want to punch Jisung's father :I - S


	13. Chapter 13

**TW: BLOOD**

Minho’s P.O.V

“Jisung!” Minho screams as the bullet hits the boy in front of him. “Jisung! Are you okay?” He knows it’s a stupid question to ask someone who has just been shot, but he says stupid stuff when he’s panicking. 

With a strength he didn’t know he possessed, he pulled his wrists free from the rope around them, he wraps his arms around Jisung, and starts to apply pressure to the wound.

Jisung trembles in pain as he turns to look at Minho, a small smile has made its way to the younger boy’s lips. Minho looks Jisung in the eyes, his eyes look different, they’re almost black, the usual colors are nowhere to be found, one by one the stars in his eyes start to fade until only a few are left.

“I love you.” Jisung whispers as the last star fades away, he closes his eyes and lays his head on Minho’s chest.

“Jisung! No! Stay with me!” Minho yells so loud he’s sure the whole kingdom hears him. Tears stream down his face as he tries to wake Jisung up. 

Suddenly a crash is heard and a herd of angels flies down into the building. The whole thing is a blur, Minho hears gunshots and screaming, he hears swords hitting each other and someone calling his name. He looks up just in time to see Chris, the court witch, running towards him when another shot is heard and his leg is suddenly on fire, he looks down and sees blood gushing from his leg. 

When Chris reaches him the room is already spinning, he tries to stay awake but fails.

~~~~

Minho slowly cracks his eyes open, a strong light meets him and he has to close them again.  _ Am I in heaven? Did I die?  _ he thinks as he tries to open his eyes again, this time it’s a bit easier. A beeping noise fills his ears as he looks around, he doesn’t recognize the place but he assumes it’s a hospital room.

Minho looks down and sees his brother sleeping, he’s sitting in a chair and his head is laying on the bed. Minho slowly moves his hand toward Jeongin and touches his arm. 

Jeongin turns his head with his eyes still closed, he opens his eyes and quickly sits up when he realizes that Minho is awake. “Hyung! You’re awake!” The loud yell from the boy makes Minho wince, “Sorry.” Jeongin sheepishly mumbles. “Are you okay Hyung?” He asks.

Minho suddenly remembers Jisung and shoots out of bed, black dots cover his vision, “Where’s Jisung?” He asks before he falls back into the bed.

Jeongin doesn’t answer him, he looks at his hands in his lap and sniffles. 

“Jeongin, where’s Jisung?” He tries again. No answer. “Jeongin, what’s wrong? Please tell me he’s okay!” Minho yells as his heartbeat quickens.

“I don’t know, okay? I don’t know who Jisung is! Do you have any idea what you just went through? What  _ I  _ just went through?” He cries and looks away. Minho stays silent, stunned by his brother’s sudden outburst, “I thought you  _ died _ ” He chokes out the last word, “I thought you would never wake up, Hyung.” 

“I’m sorry, Innie.” Minho takes the younger boy’s hands.

“I was so scared, Hyung. Don’t ever do that again, please.” He whispers and sobs when Minho pulls him in for a hug.

They sit in silence for a while until the door opens. A man in a white coat walks through the door, “His Royal Highness, you’re awake.” The man says with a friendly smile, “I’m Doctor Lee, but you can call me Junho.” He walks towards the bed and looks at a paper he’s holding.

They talk for awhile and Junho asks a bunch of questions about how Minho is feeling, he looks at the beeping machine, which Minho learned is an electrocardiographic heart monitor - but he’s still not sure what that means - to make sure that everything is how it’s supposed to be.

When Junho is about to leave, Minho stops him. 

“Do you know if Han Jisung is okay?” He looks at the doctor with hopeful eyes.

“I’m sorry, I can’t give any information about my patients without consent,” Junho says with an apologetic smile.

  
  


“Please? I’m his-” He quickly glances at Jeongin and gulps, “I’m his boyfriend. Can you please tell me if he’s okay?” His eyes sting as he tries to keep himself from crying.

Junho sighs and walks closer to the bed once again, “I’m terribly sorry, but I can’t give you any information without consent from his guardian.” He apologizes.

“Who’s his guardian?” Minho quickly asks.

“I can’t tell-” Minho cuts him off.

“I know you aren’t allowed to tell me, but please just make an exception, just this once,” Minho feels a tear escaping his eye and he swiftly dries it with the back of his hand. 

A few seconds go by before the doctor says something again, “I could lose my job for this,” He sighs before continuing, “But since you  _ are _ the crown Prince, I will make an exception if you promise not to tell anyone.”

Minho has never been so grateful for his Royal status before, he thanks everything that is holy and quickly agrees not to tell anyone. 

“His guardian is Bang Chan,” Junho says quietly in case anyone else hears their conversation. 

_ Bang Chan?  _ Minho has never heard that name before.

“Oh! I know who that is!” Jeongin suddenly speaks up when the doctor has left.

“You do? Who is it?” Minho looks at his brother.

“Yeah, it’s Chris, our witch,” He says matter-of-factly.

“What? Are you sure? How would he know Jisung?” Minho tilts his head.

“He knows everyone, don’t question it, I did once and I still don’t know how he does it.” He shrugs.

Minho is still confused, “Okay,” He drags out the word, “So, do you know where he is?” 

“No. But don’t you have his number?” Jeongin asks.

“Yeah, I do.” 

Jeongin stares at him and blinks, “Then… Call him?” He tilts his head.

“Oh! Right,” Minho scratches his neck, “Where’s my phone?” He looks around and spots his phone sitting on the table beside his bed.

He quickly dials the number.

~~~~

**( A/N: Listen to Love Poem by IU )**

“How’s he doing? is he okay?” Minho asks when they reach the red-haired boy. After talking to Chan they decided to meet up outside Jisung’s room, Jeongin is pushing him in a wheelchair as he is still too weak to walk by himself and Junho had told him to keep his leg still. The bullet had apparently hit an artery.

Hyunjin is standing beside Chan with his arm in a cast, he looks like he hasn’t been sleeping for days.

“He’s still sleeping,” Chan doesn’t look Minho in the eyes as he speaks.

“Chan, is he okay?” Minho asks again, why does no one want to tell him if he’s okay?. 

Just as Chan is about to speak, the door to Jisung’s room opens and Junho walks out, “Mr. Bang, can I speak to you for a minute?” The doctor asks with an unreadable but serious expression on his face.

“Sure, what’s wrong?” Chan asks and looks worried. 

“I think we should go somewhere private if you don’t want them to overhear us,” Junho gestures to Jeongin and Minho.

Minho is about to protest when Chan beats him to it, “No, it’s okay doctor, I trust them.” He states.

Junho nods, the crease on his forehead never leaving his face, “There’s no easy way to say this,” He begins,  _ No please let him be okay _ , “Jisung might not wake up. The surgery went well, but,” He pauses once again and glances at Minho,  _ Please,  _ Minho fights the tears threatening to escape his eyes, “One of the bullets was really close to his heart, and he might not make it. I’m really sorry, we’re doing everything we can to save him,” Junho tells them. 

Minho would fall to the ground if he wasn’t sitting in a wheelchair, his body feels completely numb. Is Jisung really going to die? He won’t, right? 

“Can I see him?” Minho’s voice shakes and it’s barely above a whisper.

“Of course,” Chan says before Junho can disagree.

Jeongin pushes him through the door and toward Jisung’s bed, after asking if Minho will be okay, he leaves him alone with Jisung.

Minho quietly looks at the boy laying on the bed in front of him, he is connected to a bunch of machines and he is almost completely covered in bandages.

Minho breaks down and cries, “I’m sorry,” He says between sobs. His whole body is shaking, “I’m so sorry, Jisung,” He carefully takes one of Jisung’s hands. “Please wake up, please be okay, I  _ need _ you to be okay.” He whispers.

Suddenly he thinks he feels Jisung squeeze his hand, he quickly looks at the younger angel but his eyes are still closed. Minho sighs, maybe he’s imagining things.

“I know you probably can’t hear me,” He starts, “But I need you to know, that you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me,” He glances at Jisung before continuing, “I love you Jisung,” He sobs, “I love you so much.”

He hugs Jisung’s hand close to his body and looks out the window, it’s already dark. The stars twinkle at him and he is reminded of Jisung and of Jisung’s beautiful eyes that would change color according to his mood, his eyes that held the entire galaxy and all of its stars, his eyes that slowly faded away as the last thing he said was something Minho never thought he would hear the Jisung say.

“I need to see your eyes again, Jisung.” He says with a shaky voice between sobs, “I can’t live if I never get to see your eyes again,” his voice is strangled but he manages to choke out the words.

He feels a small squeeze on his hand again, he slowly turns his head to look at Jisung again, he’s sure it’s just his imagination playing tricks on him because he’s desperate for the other buy to wake up, but when he is met by the galaxies he is so familiar with, he is sure that he is no longer imagining anything. 

“Hi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #WeLoveYouHyunjin #Hyunjinbestboy


	14. Chapter 14

Minho’s P.O.V

The following couple of weeks consists of Minho slowly getting better, being discharged from the hospital, and moving back to the castle. 

The King wouldn’t let him go back to the school now that his wings are back to being gold, even though some of the students had already seen his wings when they had rescued him from his kidnappers. When Minho had asked Chan why his wings went back to gold, he had told him that the spell was broken when he went unconscious. 

He visits Jisung in the hospital every day and he always stays until visiting time is over.

As Minho is getting ready to visit Jisung, he hears a knock on his door.

“Come in,” He says as he puts the last snack in his bag. 

The door opens and his father walks into the room. “Minho, I need to talk to you.” His dad’s expression is hard to read, but he’s undoubtedly not happy.

Minho gulps,  _ this can’t be good _ . “What’s wrong?” He hesitantly asks and takes a seat on his bed. 

His dad glances at the bag in his hand, “Are you going to visit your friend again?”

Minho nods, “Yes. Why?”

“I don’t like you going there.” His dad’s voice is stern.

“What? Why?” Confusion is clear on Minho’s face, his dad hasn’t had a problem with Minho visiting Jisung before, so why now?

“You need to focus on your royal duties, he is distracting you.” Minho is about to protest when his dad holds up his pointer finger to stop him, “You’re spending all your time with some random boy when you could be spending your time learning how to rule our country. I don’t want you to see him anymore.” 

“He is  _ not _ some random boy. And his name is Jisung.” Minho tries to sound confident but his dad’s stare makes it hard.

“That’s not my point. You need to spend your time on things that actually matter.” 

“But I don’t even want to become the King, and you know that,” Minho pauses, “And Jisung  _ does _ matter. You didn’t have a problem with me going there yesterday or all the days before that. Why now?” Minho raises his voice without realizing it. The King doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, he just gives Minho a warning look. 

“You can’t decide if you want to become King. Minho, be honest with me,” His dad pauses until Minho nods, “Is he more than a friend to you?” 

Minho’s blood runs cold, “W-why would you think that?” He stutters, he hasn’t talked to Jisung about their relationship yet, so he doesn’t even know what to tell his dad. 

His dad raises an eyebrow, “I’m not blind, Minho. You’re always by his side, you always talk about him, you’re too happy when-”

“Too happy? Isn’t that a good thing? Shouldn’t you be happy for me?” Minho cuts him off and laughs in disbelief.

“That’s not what I meant-”

“Then what  _ do  _ you mean?” Minho knows he’s on thin ice by speaking like this to his dad.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re not allowed to see him anymore, understood?”

“It  _ does _ matter, and you can’t stop me from visiting him.” Minho is on the brink of tears, but he refuses to show any sign of sadness in front of his dad. 

“I can and I will, I already told the guards to make sure you don’t leave the castle.” His dad turns around on his heel and is about to leave when Minho speaks again.

“But, why? At least give me a reason.” Minho’s voice wavers.

The King turns his head towards Minho, his eyes as cold as steel, “I don’t want my reputation to be stained because my son likes boys.” He says between gritted teeth and slams the door behind him.

Minho’s jaw drops shortly followed by all the tears he was holding back.

~~~~

Jisung’s P.O.V

“Have you heard from Minho?” Jisung looks up at Dr. Lee with hopeful eyes. 

The doctor shakes his head, “I’m sorry, Jisung. I haven’t heard from him since last week.” Jisung sighs and looks at his hands. 

Minho hasn’t visited Jisung in 6 days and 11 hours, not that Jisung is counting or anything. 

Jisung thinks it’s weird. The last time Minho visited everything seemed fine, they were laughing and talking all day like they used to do before all of this. But suddenly Minho stopped visiting without any warning. 

“Done! You can go home now, Jisung.” Dr. Lee smiles at him and helps him carry his bag. 

Minho’s P.O.V

Minho is sitting in the bathtub. The water, which was boiling hot a few hours ago, is now icy cold and most of it consists of tears.

His father took away his phone without Minho knowing, and with that, he took away every form of communication Minho had to the world and Jisung. 

Another wave of sadness and tears hits Minho, he tries to fight it but it’s to no avail, he covers his face with his hands and sobs.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is over soon, I promise :) - J~
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> I love you Hyunjin <3 - S
> 
> Me too <3 - J


End file.
